The Other Half
by Lyn316
Summary: Peyton is the step sister of Brain O'Connor and daughter of Brain's father and mistress. When she randomly meets a group of five in Mexico life changes. When she goes to live in Miami with Brain, life changes even more. Rated for language and party stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Peyton O'Connor sat in a small café in Mexico. Her father had paid for the entire trip for himself, her mom, and Peyton; as he did once a year. Her mother was her father's mistress, not his wife. He had some wife back in California but had met her mother at a club in New York on a business trip. Payton had met her father's wife one Christmas after her mother had filed for child support. The court had ordered Peyton to spend some holidays with her father since he gave her money, so she had rotated major holidays between New York and California ever since.

"Have you decided?" the dark wavy haired waitress asked. Peyton looked up the girl.

"Can I have the double taco supreme with a coke?" The waitress stared at Peyton. "Is something wrong?" The girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry you just look like someone I used to know."

"I get that a lot." Peyton had dirty brown hair with natural light blond highlights and crystal blue eyes. Many people told Peyton she looked like some celebrity because of her hair and thinness.

"Mia, you have an order up." the bald guy behind the counter called. The waitress turned her head.

"I'll be there in a sec, Dom." she replied. "Double taco supreme with a Coke, right?"

"Correct."

"I'll be back with your food."

"Thanks." Peyton phone buzzed and she looked at the text message from her mother.

**Where r u?**

**Out**

**U could have stayed**

**N listen 2 the moans from u n dad screwing? No thanks**. Her mom didn't reply to the last text message. These "family trips" as her father called them were a chance for Peyton to have massive alone time while her parents spent the time partying. Peyton liked having a beer every now and then but she never got pissed drunk or actually had sex. That's how her mom had gotten pregnant with her and Peyton wasn't about to make the same mistake. Her phone buzzed again. She opened it and expected an infuriated comment from her mother. She smiled and saw she had a text from her half brother Brian. He was the only one from her fathers side of the family that had ever respected her. The rest thought she should stay the unknown bastard. The two had kept in touch ever since they met when she was eleven and he was nineteen.

**How's the vacation?**

**Sucks :( when r u gonna come kidnap me?**

**One more year**. Peyton smiled. In a year she would be eighteen. Her parents could then kiss her ass and she would be free of her father. He had always wanted her to be a doctor or lawyer so he could pay her back for the money he thought she owed him for the child support.

"Here's your food." Mia said with a smile. Peyton moved her phone to make room.

"Thanks." Peyton told her. She opened her phone up and text Brain back.

**I gotta eat n then I gotta go back 2 the hotel. Call me later?**

She ate her food while she waited.

**Gonna race but I'll call u after.**

**KK knock'em dead B.**

**Will do P**. Peyton laughed and finished her food. She left the money on the counter with a huge tip. She then walked out of the restaurant and headed towards back towards the hotel. She went straight to the pool and claimed her favorite chair by the edge of the deep end. She pulled her shirt and shorts off. She applied sun screen all over her body except her back.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked her. Peyton looked up to see Leon standing in front of her. She smiled at the scrawny boy.

"If you think you handle it." she joked seductively. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as he sat on chair behind her. He squeezed the sun screen into his hand and lightly massaged it into her skin. "That feels so nice."

"You're gonna to get me fired, Peyton." She laughed and enjoyed his hands on her back.

"I still can't believe you're one of the guys who get the car. You're so much smarter." She had been in Mexico for over a week. Leon had taken her onto the beach one day after she ran out of her hotel room almost in tears with her father screaming at the door. They had spent the entire afternoon talking and just hanging out with each other. Leon's hands went under her bikini strap. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. His hands dropped lower down her back but he always kept himself in check.

"I would love to stay, babe, but I gotta go to work." Peyton opened her eyes and turned herself around.

"Later?" she pleaded. He frowned.

"I'm working until eleven thirty." Peyton bit her lip. She usually went to bed at eleven so she could be up at sunrise to go for a run. He put a hand on top of hers. "How about lunch? The café down the street is run by some friends of mine."

"Sounds perfect. I'll meet you there around two so no one sees us leave together so you can keep your job."

"See you then sexy." She watched him leave before she pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head. She laid back on the chair and thought about what she would wear on her date tomorrow.

* * *

I need **2-****3 review** to **continue or 50 hits** so **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Peyton looked in the mirror at herself again. She wore a light tan dress that had blue flowers on it with her hair in a neat bun. Her door opened and her mother came in wearing a white bikini top and short shorts. "You look nice."

"I'm going out to lunch." Peyton told her. Her mom sighed. "Mom get real. The only reason I'm here is so Dad can claim he went to see me like the child support says he's suppose to."

"I know sweet heart but we need the child support. Besides it's only another year." Her mom sat on Peyton's bed. "Have you figured out what you're going to do."

"Run far far away from him." Her mom got up and kissed her cheek. Peyton hugged her mom. "You're going to be okay when I go, right?"

"You need to be free." Her mom released her daughter and walked towards the door. "Have fun at lunch."

"Thanks mom." Peyton grabbed her tote bag and left her room. She walked down the hall and steps until she was in front of the hotel.

"Should I get a driver for you Miss O'Connor?" the head car valet man asked.

"No sir I rather walk." She walked to the restaurant and was greeted by the same waitress.

"You must really like the food here," the girl greeted with a smile.

"No just the help," Leon said behind her. Leon squeezed Mia's shoulder and held his hand out to Peyton. The blond took it and he led her to the counter. "What are you in the mood for?"

"What's good?"

"She's funny," a bulgy black haired guy told Leon. He looked over Peyton's body without guilt until she snapped her finger in front of her face.

"My face is up here." she snapped. The bald laughed and looked at Peyton.

"I don't think I've ever heard a girl talk that to Vince before."

"First time for every thing." Peyton replied. "How's the tuna on wheat?" They all stared at her. "Alright I can order something else." Mia took off her apron and walked out the door.

"Mia get back here." the bald one ordered.

"Did I say something?" Leon pat her leg.

"No it's just the last guy that ordered that broke her heart," he told her.

"Bastard." she said looking through the window at Mia. "He should have his balls cut off." The three looked at her with grins on there faces. Peyton looked at the menu. "Hey can I have that taco Supreme with that beans and rice again? It was pretty amazing."

"Dom does make a killer red beans and rice." Leon agreed.

"I'm on a break." Dom complained. Peyton looked around and saw they were the only ones there.

"Please?" she begged fluttering her eyes. He smiled.

"Fine." he sighed. He went back to work. Vince took a seat next to Peyton.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in a while." Vince argued.

"Not since Lenny." Leon agreed.

"What happened?" Peyton asked. Leon shook his head. The three talked and ate together for the next two hours. When it came time to pay Payton realized she had used the rest of her money to leave the massive tip that she had left yesterday.

"Forget about it." Dom commanded.

"Absolutely not." she told him. "Credit card?"

"I need ID." Mia told her. Payton pulled out her school ID that she could have thrown out since she was done with high school. Mia looked at the Id and then at her. "I knew it! You like just like him."

"Excuse me?"

"Your Brain O'Connor's sister?" Vince accused.

"Yes I have a brother named Brain." Payton confirmed. "What's it to you?"

"Your brothers balls should be cut off." Leon told her. The door opened and her father came in.

"So you blow me off for this shit?!" he questioned to her. Peyton couldn't tell if he was high or drunk but knew it was one of the two.

"Dad please."

"You are just like your mother willing to give to anyone…"

"Hey!" Payton and her father both looked at Dom. "Why don't you step outside and come back in when you can use a quiet inside voice."

"It's cool Dom." Payton told him getting up. Dom nodded his head at Leon. Leon grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Payton we're leaving." her father told her.

"Don't be afraid." Leon whispered. "We'll keep you safe."

"Payton let's go!"

"I'll be back later dad." Her dad glared at her.

"Get your stuff out of the room by tonight and find your own way back to the states." He turned around and left the Café.

"Fuck." Payton swore.

"You know where Brain is?" Dom asked her.

"Yea. Miami, why?"

"We'll take you to him." Leon offered. Payton smiled.

"What's in it for you?"

"Brian and I are old friends," Dom told her. "We need to catch up. Leon and Mia why don't you two go with Peyton and help her get her stuff." Mia gave Dom a look but followed Leon and Peyton anyway.

"What are we doing?" Vince asked Dom.

"Paying Brian a visit and returning his sister. I still owe him for keeping your ass alive." Vince looked like he wanted to say something more, but didn't. Dom took his phone out and punched his fourth speed dial. "Yo Jesse were going back to the states. I'm gonna call Jose and tell him that we're leaving. Yea it was is his sister. We're taking her to Brian. Get your ass over here. We're leaving as soon as they get back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Payton sat in the passenger seat of Dom's red corvette. They had just gotten past border patrol with ease. Jesse and Mia were in a car a half hour behind them. Vince and Leon were a hour behind them. Dom thought it would be too noticeable if they all left together. Especially since they were all apparently wanted for street racing and betting, along with car jacking. Payton didn't care though. She herself was guilty of hanging out with street racers. She leaned back into the back of the seat.

"How can you be tired?" Dom asked her. "It's only eight."

"My bed time is seven." she joked which made him grin. "No, dude, it's been a long ass week." She lifted her upper body up to stretch her back.

"So you don't race then?" He looked over to see she had a confused expression on her face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think people in New York street race during six o'clock rush hour."

"No we do it around ten thirty or eleven depending on where we can do it, but no I don't race."

"Hard to believe Brain's sister doesn't drive." he said looking from her to the road.

"Oh I drive…I just don't race." She looked around the car. "What about you? You must have put about two grand in this baby."

"Three actually but I haven't raced since January."

"Is it about Lenny?" Peyton asked. Dom gave her a look.

"What do you about Lenny?" he growled.

"Vince said you haven't smiled since her and that's all I know." Dom looked at her for a moment and then return his attention to the road.

"She's been my girlfriend since we were about seventeen. We had our fights like everyone does, but she always stayed by my side. A cousin of the guy that shot Jesse came after us New Years Eve. There was a fight and a gun was shot." His hands tighten on the wheel. "When Jesse got shot we were able to save him because Mia was able to do CPR until an ambulance came to keep the blood pumping. Lenny wouldn't let us take her to the hospital because she knew we would get caught if we took her there. She wouldn't even let Mia do CPR until an ambulance came. When Lenny died we tried to revive her but…" His face harden with pain and then his face became emotionless. "She was too far gone."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Payton sunk into herself and thought of something to say.

"What happens to the café?" He gave her a look. "You own it don't you?"

"Nah it belongs to my cousin who I was working for along with Mia and Vince in exchange for food. Leon got a job at the hotel so we could pay the rent for the apartment. Jess got a job at the gas station as a car mechanic so we could get two more cars. We put all of Jess' pay check into getting cars; they're our life." He looked at her. "I guess you probably wouldn't understand." Payton raised an eyebrow.

"What you think just because I don't dress like a street racer I can't race? I said I didn't race, not I can't."

"You don't look the type." Payton looked at the clock and laughed. "What are you smiling at?"

"Pull the car over and get out."

"Pull my car over? You better watch how you talk to people."

"So what your gonna tell me I look too girly to race and then not let me prove myself. That's such a load of bull." Dom looked at the girl and then pulled over.

"You here a siren you outrun it, understand?" Payton nodded. "I'm serious." Payton met his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm going to let the people helping me get arrested?" Dom smiled and got out of the car so she couldn't see it. She reminded him a lot of Lenny when they were younger. Peyton climbed into the drivers seat and Dom shut it for her. He walked to the passenger side and got in. Peyton buckled the seat belt and checked the rear view mirror. When she was satisfied she pressed her foot down on the gas. The cars in front of her would not move so she zigzagged in and out of the lanes.

"Turn here." he told her at the last minute. Payton turned quickly which made Dom grab the door.

"Careful." she warned. "A real street racer would A, make that like I did and B, would be prepared for a turn like that." Dom gave her a slight grin.

"Pull into the next parking lot for that hotel. We'll stay there for the rest of the night."

"Not until I show you some real moves, cow boy." Payton replied. She drove another five minutes until there was more cars on the road. "Check this out." She did a ninety degree turn and put the car in reverse. She used the rear view mirror to then drive backwards.

"You're gonna crash." Dom told her. She smiled and turned the car the right way and looked at him.

"You don't trust me?" she asked not taking her eyes off his face. She switched gears still looking at him and smiled. He met her eyes as Payton pressed the brake. Dom looked through the front window to see they were at a red light.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked her.

"I don't tell people how I do my magic tricks. Besides Brain doesn't like his students to teach others." Dom shook his head and his face darken thinking of Brain.

"It don't surprise me Brain taught you that." Payton glared at him.

"Don't think he's taught me everything. The student has surpassed the master, but she doesn't want to reveal all her tricks in one night." Dom laughed and nodded his head.

"I can respect that. I guess I was wrong about you."

"Damn straight!" She looked at him and gave him a smile. "But apology accepted." She turned her attention back on the road as the light turned green. She made a u-turn and headed back to where the hotel was. Dom stared at the girl who sat on his left and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

So you know what happens next. Hit the little button and review so I have more writting fuel and can see what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Brian O'Connor crossed the finish line with Suki right behind him. He smiled glad to see that she was able to pass the four other cars they were racing. He swerved to the side and hit the break. Suki did the same and threw a hand in the air. Since it was a six car race, second place would get their three G buy in back. Brian got out of the car the same time Julius crossed the finish line with Jack right behind him. Fabio and Korpi crossed a few seconds later. Brian walked over to Tej who stood with Jimmy and Roman Pearce.

"I got eighteen and a half Gs in my hand." Tej told the crowd that had gathered around the cars. "Second place gets their buy in back." He hand Suki her money and she threw her hand in the air again and looked at her friends who cheered. "The rest is for first place." Tej handed the rest of the money to Brian. Brian gave Tej a thousand back.

"Thanks for calling me to race bro." Brian said.

"Anytime." Tej whispered. "All right, all right, who wants to race tomorrow night?" Brian looked for Suki and saw that she watched Tej. She caught Brian looking at her and he gave her a smile.

"I'm gonna have to update my engine before I eat your exhaust, aren't I."

"Damn right, bullet," was her reply. She gave him a smile and he laughed. He looked past her and saw a familiar face. Suki followed his look and saw who he looked at. "Who's that?"

"Someone I thought I'd never see again." Brian took a step forward at the same time the man did and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "What are you doing here, Dom?"

"I owe you for keeping V alive." was his reply. "So when I saw her I figured I give her a lift." Dom nodded his head backwards to where the team stood. Brian was surprised to see Jesse alive, but then again he took off right after he told Tanner what happened so he never had time to check on Jesse. Brian noticed a pretty blond stood right by Mia. Mia's eyes narrowed at him and she said something to the blond. The blond turned her head and Brian saw it was none other than his little sister.

"Payton?" he asked in shock. The last time he had seen her was two years ago when he had gone with his father to visit her in New York.

"What you don't recognized me?" she teased as she walked towards him. Brian threw his arms around his younger sister. "Brian your making me look bad." Brian removed his right arm but kept his left around her waist.

"How'd this happen?"

"Dad told me to get lost right after I tried to pay for food with my credit card at this man's restaurant. His sister recognized the last name and said I looked like you which I don't 'cuz you look like an ape, so they brought me here." Brian shared her smiled about the ape comment and kissed the top of head. He then turned to Dom.

"I owe you man." Brian admitted with his right hand extend.

"No, Brian we're even." They shook hands and the rest of the team stepped forward.

"Jesse it's good to see you alive." Brian told the boy who wore a beanie.

"It's good to be here. There's still too many cars that I haven't driven." Brian laughed at the younger boy's obsession.

"What's up Leon?"

"Same old same old. You ain't a cop anymore, are you?"

"No, I gave up after you guys. I actually had to run cuz they wanted to arrest me. How's the scar Vince?" Brian and Vince had a stare down. It was true neither liked each other, but it was also true that if Brian hadn't saved him, he would be dead.

"It hurts every now and then if I hit it, but all in all it's fine."

"That's cool, man." His eyes met Mia's. "Hey Mia." He didn't expect her to answer, but she did.

"Hi Brian," she greeted in a whisper. It had killed him to admit to her that he was a cop, but it had killed her even more to hear him say it. He could tell that she still felt pain. He could tell by just looking in those big gorgeous brown eyes.

"He always gets in trouble over a female." Rome said behind Brian and Payton. "I told him he to lay off the skank ass h…" Payton turned around before he could finish his sentence.

"What was that you were saying, Rome?" she asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. The two guys next to him stopped.

"Shit." he mumbled. Payton could tell by the look on his face that he thought she was one of his one night stands. Payton put a hand on her hip and stuck her tongue out at him. A smile broke across his face. "Holy shit! Payton?" Payton ran to him and jump on him.

"Who else, brah?" she asked with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing her, home girl?" he asked as she got off him.

"Bothering Brian." she answered as she glared at her brother. "Who failed to mention you were with him and off house arrest."

"Does your brother usual rat his friends out?" Mia asked with venom in her voice.

"Mia." Dom warned.

"No it's cool," Payton told Dom on Brian's behalf. She look up at Rome. "Since Brian has obviously lost his manners why don't you introduce me to your friends." He sighed not wanting to get in the middle of what ever fight the O'Connor's were in. She batted her eyes at Rome like the little devil she was as if she knew what his thoughts were.

"This is Jimmy who is the tightest mechanic in Miami… without counting me of course."

"Of course," Payton agreed sarcastically. "Nice to meet you Jimmy."

"Yea you too," Jimmy replied with a nod. She didn't comment on the fact that he was totally checking her out.

"And this over here is Tej who runs just about everything down here."

"It's such a pleasure," Tej told her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Brian never told me had a sister." A girl in pink leather pants placed herself next to Tej and glared at Payton. Tej let go of Payton and the girl folded her arms across her chest.

"You saw Suki race, right?" Rome asked Payton. Payton smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, you were amazing by the way. So what are you running under that hood? It's a DOHC inline with a four cylinder, right?" Suki and unfolded her arms and smiled slightly.

"The girl knows her way around a car."

"Just the basics like every girl should. It's a sweet ride."

"You wanna take a look."

"Hell yeah." She walked towards Suki but stop at Tej. "By the way, I don't date my brothers friends." She and Suki walked over to Suki's car.

"Where have I heard that?" Mia mumbled as she went over to stand with Suki and Payton. Brian took a breath as Rome gave him a 'What The Hell' look.

"So we're thinking about staying in Miami." Dom told Brian. "At least for the time being."

"So in that case this is Tej." Brian introduced, "Who like Rome said is the man to know in Miami. This is Jimmy who used to work as his top mechanic. Rome and I grew up together. Guys this is Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse. They're from California." That was all the three guy needed to hear about the new comers. Greetings were passed and small talk was made about each other's ride. Brian looked at Mia and wondered how the hell this happened.

* * *

Sorry about not updating. I'm thinking about rewritting the story so Payton is still 17 but a junior in HS who meets the team on spring break isntead of summer. Yea or nay?


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton rode in the front seat of Brian's Skyline two hours later. They were going home from racing early even though it was only one in the morning. Leon had some how been able to wire his LA police scanner to the Miami police. It was a good thing he could since some asshole reported street racing where they were. Brain kept looking over at her. She had grown up the last two and a half years. Her hair was still straight, but now had highlights in it. She had been thin before, but her stomach was flat. To his disliking his sister had gotten her girl parts. He would have to keep an on her. Tej and Jimmy were both fond of hour glass figure girls with curves along with most of the other guys who raced.

"You know a picture would last longer." Peyton told him after he looked at her for the forth time. Brian rolled his eyes and Peyton laughed at him.

"You grew up a lot since I last saw you."

"Yea because I was like fourteen when you last saw me."

"And you'll be Seventeen in two weeks and you just finished junior year."

_Crap_, she thought. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't remember that part."

"Your underage and you got across borders and here. You wanna tell me how you managed that one."

"I told you dad told me to get his crap out of the hotel and find my way back to the states. Mom wasn't even with him so Dom got Mia and Leon to come to the hotel with me and we got my stuff and I left. I'm done with him and his consent smoking habits."

"Wait dad smokes crack now?"

"Yep. He's actually now part of…" she cleared her voice to mimic their father's. "The biggest company that deals in Cally. Un-flippin' real, right?" Brian thought I moment before he asked her what he really wanted to know.

"Is he hitting you more when he is high?" Brian looked at her and she glared.

"Don't not make me one of those damsels in distress Brian Justin O'Connor!"

"Can you just answer the question, Peyton."

"Yes, he hits me more. Look, I came here because I just need to be able to chill for a month or two for the summer and figure some stuff out."

"What about your mom?"

"I called her before we crossed the border to tell her that I was going on my own vacation and I would be back in time for school. I then told her I was tossing the phone out the window so they couldn't use GPS to find me."

"You know I can be arrested by keeping you." Peyton looked at him and then stared out the window. "I didn't mean it like that baby girl! I'm not gonna make you leave. I just need you to not tell anyone your age so we don't have anyone holding it over my head."

"I won't. I promise. So tell me what time are we leaving this garage party? You used to never leave on time for anything."

"Still don't. I used to live on this boat that was docked behind the garage but Rome and I brought the store across the street out. It sold tourist crap but we sell car parts and tell them to go to Tej's garage to get it put in. They used the upper two floors for storage but we turned it into a house. The second floor has the hottest living room that can fit like a hundred along with a kitchen and a bathroom. The third floor has a smaller living room and about five bedrooms each with a bathroom."

"How'd you get the money for all this?" He gave her a mischievous smile and she knew better than to ask again."So I'm free to crash whenever?"

"You can go to bed when get there if you want."

"Hell no. I want to hang with Rome and all your new friends." Brian rolled his eyes at Peyton. She was always one for a party even if she didn't drink or smoke during it. Lucky for her Tej only allowed smoking of cigarettes around the shop in case someone came to check the shop for violations. They pulled up to the Garage and Peyton was amazed at the sight in front of her. She got with Brian and he walked with her to the entrance to the deck. There were lit torches across the dock along with the outside light. Music was blaring from the speakers and people were dancing on the dock. Some girls were in the pool with only their underwear and bras on. Guys were also in the pool with their boxers and under shirt.

"So what do you think?" Brian asked her. She looked at him and saw that he tried to contain his laughter over her open mouth stare. She punched his arm playfully. He put an arm around her shoulder and lead her to the top of the deck where people were dancing. He lead her around them to a table where Tej, Jimmy, Suki, and Rome were sitting.

"Anyone see Dom?" Brian asked as they sat.

"He said he'd come over after he put the bags in the upper floor of the store." Rome answered. "Brian did you tell them you could crash with us?"

"I couldn't let them check in a hotel after they brought Peyton here." Rome took a breath annoyed but he knew Brian was right. Peyton gave him a quick smile. Tej handed him a Corona and looked at Peyton.

"You under age?"

"When has that ever stopped anyone?" Peyton countered.

"That's my kind of girl." Leon said. Peyton looked over her shoulder to see the group standing behind her.

"Why don't you guys sit." Tej suggested. They sat in the empty seat. Dom stood since they were one short.

"Dom sit." Peyton order getting up. He sat and she looked around for another chair.

"Don't worry about it." Dom said pulling her onto his lap. Peyton moved onto his knee and sat up instead of leaning back into him. Tej handed her the Corona and Peyton took a gulp. She licked her lips and looked at Dom with the beer raised.

"What?" Dom took it from her hand.

"I thought it didn't matter if you weren't of age." Tej argued.

"I don't really drink with the exception of a sip if anyone is drinking. I only probably seriously drink at most six times a year."

"We'll change that." Jimmy told her with a smile.

"How come you never told us you had a sister, bullet?" Suki asked Brian. Peyton laughed.

"Bullet?"

"It's better than PC." Brian snapped.

"PC?" Dom asked. Peyton rolled her eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"Peyton O'Connor." Rome told them. "I would have called her POC, but that sounds like some disease shit."

"And that fact that she's little Miss honor student." Brian added with a smile.

"Oh bull shit Brian. Rome gave that to me when I was like in the fifth grade when everyone has the same class."

"You're a honors student?" Vince asked her.

"Anyway." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"How long are you staying, Homie?" Rome asked her.

"Probably a month or two unless I get bored with Miami." Tej slammed his beer down.

"Wrong thing to say." Jimmy whispered to her.

"I run everything here and there is always something to do." Tej told her. Peyton shrugged and gave him one of her reassuring smiles.

"Than I won't be bored, will I?" Peyton yawned and looked at Brian. "Can I have a key, B?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna crash too." Brian announced. He looked at Dom and added, "Stay as long as you want. I'll just leave the door open."

"No need, Brian, I think we're all tired."

"Thats fine." Brian looked at Rome. "I'm gonna put Peyton in my room with me and give Mia and Dom the bigger guest room with Jesse in the other room. Vince is gonna go on the upper couch with Leon on the lower couch. Cool?"

"Thats fine brah." Rome answered not ready to leave. Peyton got up and kissed Rome's cheek.

"See you in the morning Rome."

"You better not wake my ass up or I'll kick your's." he warned. Peyton laughed and knew he would do no such thing. She turned to her brother's Miami friends.

"It was nice meeting you all."

"Sleep good, girlie." Suki told her.

"Yeah come by if your bored." Tej told her.

"Night PC." Jimmy said. Peyton waved and walked with Dom out of the party. She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked at Brian who stared at Dom. Peyton poked Brian on the side as a warning to play nice. He looked down at her and she put an arm around his waist. The group walked up the stairs in silence.

"Leon this is the lower living room where you'll sleep since we only have four bedrooms."

"Don't sweat it dog." Leon said slapping hands with Brian. "It's good to have a place to crash." He pounded fist with the guys and hugged Mia. "See you guys in the afternoon." He looked at Peyton and she blew him a kiss. They then went upstairs.

"Brian, you weren't joking with me and Mia sleeping in the same room, were you?"

"No, why Dom?"

"Thats just a little weird."

"There are two separate beds."

"Damn it." Mia swore. "I didn't bring any sleep shirts."

"You can borrow from me." Peyton told her. "Oh and we got dibs on the bathroom first." The guys looked opened mouth at Peyton. She laughed and grabbed Mia's hand. The two laughing girls passed the guys on the stair case.

"Vince you have the couch." Brian told him when they reached the top of the staircase. "Jesse your room is the last one on the right and Vince yours is the second to last on the right across from the bathroom."

"Thanks Brian." Jess thanked as he walked to his room. Brian walked to his room (which was next to Dom's) and was passed by Mia and Peyton. Brian caught Dom's stare at his sister and his brother instincts kicked in.

"She's pretty amazing isn't she?" Brian asked Dom. Dom looked at Brian slightly alarm.

"She is, even if she's a handful." Brian took a step towards Dom and lowered his voice.

"Everything I said to Mia was true. I didn't even know it was you until that night. If you hurt Peyton in any way for revenge, I promise you'll see my bad side." The door to the bathroom opened and Peyton poked her head out.

"B, do you have any cotton balls?"

"Yea in the cabinet above toilet. Why?"

"Makeup remover." she answered in a dah tone. She closed the door and the brothers heard their sisters laughed. Dom gave Brian a nod as a sign he understood what Brian had said a few seconds before. Brian went in his room and changed out of his jeans and polo. He pulled on an old pair of sweats and a sleeveless white shirt. There was a knock.

"Come in." The door opened and Peyton walked into the room in a red poka dot shirt with matching pants.

"I wasn't sure if you were changing..." Peyton told him as she closed the door. She walked over to his king size bed and laid down. Brian joined her and clapped to turn the lights off.

"I'm glad you're here." Brian admitted.

"Me too." It was quiet and Brian was sure the girl was asleep. "Brian."

"Yea."

"What did you do to Mia that would make Dom want to hurt me?" Brian stiffened.

"How much did you hear?"

"We heard everything." Brian inhaled sharply. He really didn't want either girl to know what he had said to Dom.

"It's a long story."

"So promise me you'll find time to tell me?" Brian laughed. The only way Peyton would not press the matter was if she was about pass out.

"You got it baby girl."

"Thanks." She rolled over to side and was asleep within the minute.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peyton awoke before Brian the next morning. She picked up his phone from the night stand and saw it was only eight thirty. Knowing she wasn't getting back to sleep, she got up and put the phone in her pants. She picked up her duffel bag and walked out of the room. She changed into a jogging suit and transferred the cell into her pants pocket before she placed her bag by the door to her room. She quietly left the building and slid her sun glasses off the top of her head. She crossed the road to be on the same side as Tej's garage and began to run. She found the beach a few blocks away from the garage ran on it until the cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered without looking at who it was.

"Where the Hell are you?" Rome asked her with an attitude.

"The beach. I was running."

"And you didn't think to leave a note?"

"And where would a pen and paper be?"

"You're lucky your brother isn't up."

"How'd you know I was gone then?"

"I got up to take a piss and then eat a donut before I went back to sleep. I saw your stuff in the hall and when I checked your room, your brother was the only one in there."

"I took his phone and my stuffs there so you shouldn't have freaked."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that home girl." He mumbled with food in his mouth.

"That's not the first time you've said that and I'm sure it won't be the last." He grumbled. "Go back to sleep Rome."

"I am."

"But thanks for checking on me bro."

"Your 'bro' would have had my ass if I didn't." Peyton laughed and hung up the phone. She checked the time and saw she had killed a hour and a half. She walked back towards the shop and was surprised to see it open this early. She checked the hours and saw it opened every morning at nine.

_Brian must pay someone to be up this early_, Peyton thought as she opened the door. She walked towards the stairs and saw Brian had two hired people working this early.

"Can I help you?" Peyton turned around and saw the two guys looking at her. One was Brian's height with black spiky hair and looked Italian. The other was six foot and had dirty blond hair with green eyes.

"No I was just going upstairs, but thanks anyway."

"That's a private area, love." said the blond in an Irish accent. His eyes lingered over her sweaty wet body. "But I'll be happy to give you a personal tour another time." Peyton could tell by his facial expression that his head was in the gutter. She looked at his employee shirt and saw his name was Colin.

"I'm visiting Brian, Colin."

"I thought bullet was dating Monica." the black haired boy named Mike argued.

"Who's Monica?" Peyton asked. They both looked at each other. "Look, I'm not with Brian. I'm just crashing here."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." Colin countered. They both laughed and Peyton walked out of the shop. She would call Rome, but she needed time to relax before she saw her brother's perverted employees, who only looked a year or two older than her. She crossed the street thankful she met people last night and that the garage was open. A guy whistled at her from the garage parking lot.

"Mmm mommy where should we go?"

"Is every guy in Miami a perve?" she asked the guy. She felt a arm around her waist and met Jimmy's brown eyes.

"Come on." He led her into the garage. "If your bored already things don't start until like twelve."

"No I got locked out of the shop."

"The shop's open though."

"The guys working wouldn't let me pass." She laughed at the irony of how she explained it. "But one of them did make a pass on me."

"Who?"

"Colin." Jimmy nodded his head as if that explained a lot and went back to work on the car he had been working on before he heard her. Peyton lifted herself onto one of work benches/shelves.

"Mike was working too wasn't he?"

"Yep."

"Bullet is going to be pissed. How'd you get pass them when you left?"

"I went for a run. I was up at like eight."

"Hey Jimmy are you done with that Porsche?" Peyton and Jimmy both looked up at the approaching man. He looked twenty three with brown hair and brown eyes and was six foot. He shot Jimmy a look and then turned his attention to Peyton. "I'm sorry, miss, but no customers allowed back here."

"Lucky for you I'm not," Peyton replied not moving.

"That's bullet sister, PC. PC this is John, who works here." Peyton got off the bench and held her hand out.

"Peyton O'Connor." she introduced.

"So you're the one Rome was talking about." John said shaking Peyton's hand. "It's a pleasure. Rome didn't mention how pretty you were."

"Nor would he." Peyton admitted. "He's the big brother type who would probably kick your ass if he heard you say what you just did." Jimmy laughed as Tej came in with a sidekick glued to his ear.

"Jimmy have you seen..." Tej stopped when he saw Peyton. "Brian she's here." They all heard Brian's voice, but Tej was the only one who heard the words. "He wants you back asap. He's pissed you left." Peyton held her hand out for the phone and Tej quickly gave it to her.

"I went for a run and your staff wouldn't let me back in." Peyton explained.

"What the fuck were you thinking leaving without telling one of us."

"Umm you missing something like your cell phone? It's in my pocket. Rome saw I was missing and had enough calm and sense to call it since he didn't see it."

"A note? Where'd you go anyway?"

"For a run on the beach. Do Miami guys have a thing for sweaty girls?" Brian sensed the sarcasm dripping from her voice and realized why she didn't call to get let in.

"Which moron do I have to fire?"

"Don't worry about it I can fight my own battles. But they thought you were two timing this chick called Monica. Who is who?" There was silence on the other line and laughter from the guys around her. Jimmy held out a fist and Peyton pounded it with her free hand.

"I'll meet you down stairs in the shop."

"Okay I'll be there in a sec." Peyton pushed the button to hang up and handed it to Tej. "I'll see you guys later if my warden lets me out."

"I can't believe you said that to him." Jimmy told her. "Monica is a bitch, but he really likes her."

"You have some guts, kid." Tej told her.

"A, I'm not a kid and B..." She gave Tej a smile "Wait 'til you see me drive."

"Thats what I'm talking about." she heard Tej say as she left the garage. She crossed the street for the fourth time that morning and walked into the shop.

"Yea this girl was looking for you bro." Mike was telling Brian. "She was covered in sweat and she looked beyond hot."

"And she's back, lad." Colin added. Brian looked at her and then back at Mike.

"Yea that would be my sister." Brian told them. Peyton smiled and walked over to Brian.

"What's up?" Peyton greeted the two. She noticed there was another guy who had brown eyes with brown and familiar facial features. "You're Jimmy's brother aren't you?"

"How'd you tell?"

"You have the same face." She looked the boy in the eye. "And the eyes."

"Peter." he said with his hand extended. She shook his hand

"Peyton O'Connor, or PC for short." Rome came down the stairs in nothing but shorts. "You know Rome that's not very good for business."

"Don't hate just because you can't have." he replied. Peyton put both hands on the side of her head.

"Rome you just gave me the most digesting image in the world." she complained. "I think I may have blinded myself."

"Smart ass." Rome complained. Brian put an arm around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze."I just came to tell all of you that Mia made pancakes."

"I'm surprised your not stuffing your mouth." Brian joked.

"I already had three plates full." Rome admitted. "That girl can really cook."

"Food sounds amazing right now." Peyton replied. "I'm going up. Catch you guys later."

"Tell Mia I'll be right up." Peyton nodded and ran up the stairs. Brian looked at his staff. "Stop hitting on her or it's going to be your ass. She's here for two month and she's probably going to want to hang with you guys because she doesn't know a lot of people so keep your heads straight. If you don't want to chill with her that's fine but just be nice."

"You got it bro." Colin told Brian. "And sorry about before man. I thought she was just some girl."

"It's cool, dog." Brian told him. He then turned around and went up the stairs. Rome looked at the boys who were all under twenty.

"Yea so just watch your steps homies and you'll be fine." Rome promised them. "Oh and be friends with her or I'm gonna be pissed."

"Yes Rome." they said in unison scared of the temper their boss had. Rome turned and went back upstairs quietly laughing at the "power" he had over his workers.

* * *

Hey guys so I'm having a little trouble writting the next ch so let me know what you want to see. Shout out to Dane who is amazing in every shape and form. Oh and please review. TY


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I'm going to try and update it no longer thn every three days. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

* * *

Ch 7

"He's being an ass," Peyton told Mia later that day. Brian had bought a twin bed and an air mattress so they could re-arrange the rooms. Brian was now sleeping in the same room with Rome and Mia was sleeping in Brian's room with Peyton. Dom and Brian were dragging one of twin beds from Dom's room into Brian's for Mia. Vince would move onto the air mattress and sleep in Dom's room and Leon would sleep on the upstairs couch. Brian insisted that all this be done so Peyton could chill on the second floor if she woke up early. The only perk was that the second floor bathroom would be for the girls only.

"He's being a big brother," Mia reminded her. "But trust me they can be asses on some days." Peyton laughed and Mia smiled at the younger girl.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff," Peyton told Mia.

"You have friends."

"Yea but none of their brothers are like Brian... or Dom for that matter. They're either the rich type or the ones you think are in a gang or something."

"Wow no middle ground? I would think you would go for the rich."

"That's the thing, I highly dislike rich people because they have power. They could change the world as we know it and do it to please themselves and no one else."

"Your dad's rich."

"I hate him."

"Hate who?" Dom asked as they came in with the bed frame.

"A friend's nosy brother," Mia answered. Dom stared at Mia which made Peyton laugh.

"We're playing," she assured Dom. He rubbed the back of his head, clearly confused. The two girls laughed even harder.

"Don't try and understand my sis," Brian warned. "She's a migraine in herself." Peyton glared at him.

"Just because you can't understand her doesn't mean everyone else can't," Mia defended.

"Thanks mi-mi."

"No problem PC."

"You gave her a nickname?" Brian asked.

"Yes and we're plotting against you," Peyton added.

"Maybe you two shouldn't be sharing a room," Dom suggested.

"Too bad," the two girls answered in unison. They smiled at each other and Peyton got out the spare linens.

"Brian you can not be serious," she said holding the cotton sheets Mia was suppose to use.

"What's wrong with it?" Brian asked.

"Cotton equals itchiness," Mia told him.

"Boys know nothing," Peyton commented to Mia. Mia laughed and Peyton gave an innocent smile to Brian. "No seriously we have to get better sheets tomorrow... or today. Whichever."

"Now I remember why I hated when you spent the summers in California," Brian said. "You're a major pain."

"You know Rome told me the same thing this morning and I have no idea what either of you mean." Dom smiled and Mia laughed.

"Try driving with her from Mexico to here," Dom suggested.

"I would probably kill her," Brian answered.

"Brian your gonna make me cry," Peyton replied.

"Yea that wasn't really nice," Mia agreed. Brian shook his head.

"Tej may have spare sheets," Brian told them. "You can ask him if you can borrow some for tonight."

"Sweet." The boys looked at Peyton. "Cotton is disgusting." Brian sighed and Peyton grabbed Mia's arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Tej's," Peyton responded. "We're gonna go chill there for a while if you don't mind."

"Alright be back by five."

"Yes mother," Mia answered. The two walked out of the room and saw the other guys sitting in the kitchen.

"Where you off to?" Leon asked.

"Tej's," Mia answered.

"Why don't you guys come with," Peyton offered. "They had a Porsche in the garage when I was there earlier." Jess' eyes widen at the thought of a Porsche. Mia smiled and held her hand out to Jess who eagerly took it. Peyton lead the way down the stairs with Leon beside her.

"Sup PC," Peter greeted. "Where you heading?"

"Everyone so nosy," Mia said as she passed Peyton.

"Visiting your brother and Tej," Peyton answered as she walked backwards.

"You need to get away from Brian, don't you?" Colin countered.

"Hell yea." Leon grabbed her around the waist to turn her forward. They walked across the street together and Peyton was amazed how the garaged changed. People were now in the back and there were four more cars in the garage.

"Back again?" Peyton smiled at Jimmy.

"What can I say, Jimmy. I'm obsessed with you."

"That or she's mad at Brian... again," John countered as he walked by.

"No actually I need to borrow sheets from Tej if he has," Peyton admitted.

"Is that an Evo?" Jesse asked. They all looked at the yellow car that John was working on.

"Yea it is," John answered. "You know a thing or two about cars?"

"Jesse is the master mechanic," Leon said. John looked at Peyton.

"O sorry. Guys and girlie this John. John this is Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Mia." Hello were exchanged.

"So can I take a look?" Jesse asked.

"Yea we can use all the help we can get," Jimmy replied. "This and the spider over there are wired with GPS and we're trying to yank it out."

"I'm gonna go find Tej," Peyton announced.

"I'm stay with Jess so he doesn't get himself in trouble," Vince told them messing with Jesse hair.

"Catch you later dog," Leon answered. The three walked into the back and navigated themselves around the people who were watching the jet ski race.

"So want to try," Peyton told Mia.

"I think it's a buy in," Mia replied. "Other wise I would try."

"You can always borrow from Dom," Leon said to Mia.

"He wouldn't want me out there." They found where Tej was sitting and took the three empty seats by Suki.

"Hey Suki," Peyton greeted sitting next to the girl.

"Sup PC," she returned. "Heard you had problems this morning with Bullet."

"You okay?" Mia asked Peyton.

"I'm fine," Peyton assured Mia before turning her attention back to Suki. "I went for a jog and grabbed Brian's cell, but couldn't get back because of his workers thought I was some chick, so I came to chill here and he got all pissed at me for not being upstairs." Suki threw her head back and laughed.

"You'd be surprise how many people want to bang Bullet."

"Come on Wade I have one G on you!" Tej yelled.

"I'd rather not think about any girl who would." Leon snorted and Mia blushed. "Ahh Mia tell me you didn't."

"Guilty," Leon replied for Mia earning him a smack from her.

"We were sort of dating," Mia explained. "It wasn't just random."

"Well then it's okay," Peyton replied.

"Pay up," Tej said as a guy crossed the finish line. He collected the money and then noticed he had been joined by three other people. "Does Brian know you're here this time?" Peyton smiled.

"Yes I actually need a favor. Do you have any spare linens cause all Brian has is cotton?"

"Linens?"

"You know sheets and stuff."

"Oh yea we have that next door." He pointed to the left and Peyton noticed for the first time that the building was actually a house.

"Come on I'll take you over there," Suki offered as she put down her sketch pad down. They got up and Peyton raised an eye brow at Mia.

"I'm gonna stay and enjoy the scenery," Mia told Peyton her eyes on a guy in a black sleeveless shirt. Leon nodded at the guy and Peyton realized Leon was not about to leave Mia alone.

"So how much to race on the jet ski?" Leon asked Tej moving sitting in Suki chair. The two girls walked towards the house.

"How were you guys able to afford a yacht with a pool on top of it?" Peyton asked.

"It's not technically a yacht, but was confiscated from this rich guy who owned a boat yard," Suki told her. "The government really wanted to get rid of it so they took like seventy five percent off of it. Tej was interested in it so Brian pulled a few strings and got it knocked down to about two grand so Tej could buy it from the money he makes off the garage."

"So why doesn't he sell the house and just live on the yacht?"

"He grew up in this house." Suki opened the door and Peyton followed her inside. The living room had a light green furniture set with blue flowers on it. Family pictures hung on the wall. Peyton noticed they had a girl in the later pictures. "That's Mary."

"Who is she?"

"Tej's sister. She died when she was about five. She had a bad heart and they couldn't afford a heart transplant. That's how Tej got into racing."

"He was racing for money for his sister?"

"Yea he was about eighteen when the doctor told his parents that his sister needed the heart in the next month or she would die. Tej had enough for it, but it was already too late. His dad left leaving his mom to pay for the bills all by herself. Tej had enough for it but his mom got sick after sitting in the grave yard for three hours in the rain. She died a week later."

"Wow," Peyton said taking it all in. "And I thought my life sucked.

"Very few people are allowed in here," Suki told her. "I live here with Tej and Jimmy but you and Bullet were the first ones Tej let in. It's lucky your friends didn't want to come otherwise I would have asked them to wait outside." Suki went down the hall into the closet and pulled out a set of twin sheets.

"Thanks Suki." Peyton looked at the picture that had first caught her eye. She looked into the eyes of the sixteen year old boy and compared them with her own. They both held pain, but each had a story that made them stronger. Peyton at that moment decided that the saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger was truly right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When Suki and Peyton returned to the garage, Rome and Brian were there with the guys and a female Peyton recognized.

"You okay, girl?" Suki asked when she noticed that Peyton hands where shaking.

"I'm fine. Is that the girl Brian's dating?"

"Yea they've been going out on and off for about three months."

"Peyton," Jesse called when he saw the girls. "You have got to check out the Honda civic they have. It has to be the master of all cars." Brian smiled at his sister.

"Peyton there's some one I want you to meet," Brian told her. "Monica." He nudged the women next to him who wore dark sun glasses. The women smiled as she lifted her head. Her mouth opened and she took of her sun glasses off.

"What are you doing here?" Monica demanded. Peyton folded her arms across her chest.

"I could ask you the same thing," Peyton replied as she glared at the women.

"Monica this is my sister, Peyton." Brian introduced. "Peyton this is…"

"I know who she is." Peyton interrupted. "And a bitch is so far from who she truly is."

"Whoa what's your problem?" Brian asked.

"She's my problem."

"I thought your last name was Swan."

"It's my mom's but it had to be changed no thanks to you." Monica got up and got in Peyton face.

"I seem to remember you being fourteen when I last saw you two years ago. Why are we so far away from mommy?" Peyton got into Monica's face.

"I would shut up if I were you."

"I'm a federal agent Miss Swan… O'Connor. The fact that your underage and away from your parent is enough to get you back to New York and away from here."

"What so you can have quiet time with Brian or so I don't give away your dark secrets?"

"No so you don't get to heavily involved with this life and then cry and whine when someone gets sentenced jail time." Peyton made a fist and went to hit Monica. Brian grabbed his sister and pushed her away from his girlfriend.

"Relax!" He yelled. People around stopped talking and watched the scene. Peyton looked at Brian with concern and then looked at Monica with pure hate in her eyes.

"Don't you dare ever speak about that shit again." Peyton ordered. "And you Miss Federal agent better stay away from these people." She took a step towards Monica. Rome got up and put a hand on Peyton shoulder.

"Peyton, calm down home girl," Rome tried to soothed. Peyton ignored him.

"I'd be very, very careful about where I stepped if I were you," Peyton warned. She turned and walked away but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh one more thing. Stay the fuckin' hell away from my brother." She left with out another word.

"I'm gonna go with her." Mia said as she got up to leave.

"Us two." Jesse, Leon, and Vince replied. Brian looked at Monica.

"So what the hell was that about?" He asked her.

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Unfortunately I don't." She kissed his cheek. "Work calls. I'll find you guys tonight." She left without another word.

"Alright, alright, who wants to race and win there money back?" Tej asked as the place became alive once more. Brian put his hands in his pocket and looked at Rome.

"What are you thinking about bro?" Brian asked him. Rome looked at Brian.

"I've known your sister since we was kids and I ain't never seen her have hate in her eyes like she did just now."

"I don't even know how they know each other."

"Peyton started to shake when she saw Monica," Suki told them. "It's like she got scared."

"Whatever Monica did, she hurt PC. If she hurts her again I'm gonna do something cuz." Rome walked to put money on one of the people racing. Brian looked at Suki.

"What do you think Suk?" Suki winced at the use of her nickname.

"We all hate Monica. She doesn't belong but we put up with her cuz we love you Bullet. But if she's pulled some shit on Peyton Rome has every right to hurt her." Brian put an arm around Suki's shoulder.

"We'll find out later then."

"What the hell happened to her?" Dom asked his sister pointing a finger at the room Peyton was in.

"I dunno." Mia replied stupidly. Dom gave her a look. Mia rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom Peyton was in.

"Peyton almost kick the shit out of Brian's girlfriend." Jesse told him excitedly.

"And she's an agent, dog." Leon added. Dom shook his head.

"Same old Brian." They heard footsteps and Brian appeared.

"Peyton?" No one moved. Mia opened the door to her bedroom and closed it behind her. She walked into the living room and noticed Brian when she looked up.

"She said you should read this." Mia said as she handed him the news paper article.

"I remember this." Brian admitted as he read the article. "Paul's brother got busted and sentenced jail time for jacking cars. Paul then committed suicide."

"Who was Paul?" Mia asked.

"Her best friend."

"Shit man." Vince commented. "That must have hurt."

"What has this to do with anything?" Brian asked Mia.

"Look at the under cover cop who busted them." Brian read the name and . "She also said the rumors were true."

"She's gotta be lying."

"Brian if you want to be an ass fine, but don't tell me the girl is lying after we all saw how she shook when she saw Monica." Brian tossed the paper on the table and went down stairs. He ignored his employees stares and went back to the garage.

"Tej who here has cigarettes?" Tej looked at Brian.

"You okay dog?"

"Is Peyton alright?" Rome asked.

"Yea. You remember Paul?"

"I remember hearing about how you had to go to New York because of his brother. And I remember hearing about how the agent fucked up." Brian looked Rome in the eye.

"The agent was Monica."

"No shit!"

"Yea. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with her."

"Bring her to the race tonight." Suki suggested. "Let her chill and she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Brian said. Tej gave him a look.

"You haven't seen someone mad until you've seen PC exploded," Rome explained. "I don't even wanna think how much worse she is now as a sixteen year old."

* * *

Now please hit the blue button and review about Monica or just the story in general. TY!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Peyton tapped her fingers against her thigh thinking about what to wear. She had packed very few clothes for her trip to Mexico, and she packed mostly preppy clothes since that was what her father approved her in. She noticed her black Hardly Davidson tank and knew what she would wear. She grabbed her shower items along with her robe and under garments and went into the down stairs bathroom.

She took a quick shower and then went back up into her room ignoring the boys stares. She blew dried her hair so her hair would be wavy. She then took off her robe and applied her makeup. She wasn't like the girls who hung onto every guy with a car when it came to makeup. She only applied mascara with eye shadow and lip gloss and that was it. She laughed at the girls who painted there face with layers of makeup.

"Wow." Mia said closing the door behind her. "You look gorgeous."

"Too much makeup makes you look terrible." Payton told her turning her attention back to the reflection in the mirror. She put her comfortable (even though they looked tight) jeans on and pulled her favorite black tee with Hardly Davidson written in pink studs. She then went into her suitcase and got her boots out so she could put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Do I look okay?"

"Yea you look…" Peyton turned to look at Mia nervous because she stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

"You just remind me a lot of this girl I knew." Peyton knew Mia was talking about Letty. Peyton decided to ignore the fact that she knew who Mia spoke of and tucked her necklace inside her shirt.

"You look amazing by the way." Peyton told Mia. She wore a long sleeve black fish net shirt with burgundy spaghetti strap tank that cut off right above her stomach and brought out the brown in her eyes. Her denim skirt and black wedge flip-flops gave her outfit a flirty edge.

"Thanks. I wanted to looked better than we did when we got here. I swear I think we were car lagged or something." Peyton laughed with Mia and then realized the girl was fidgeting, which she never did. Mia always held her head high and proud and usually didn't give a shit about what people thought of her. Unless it was the team's opinion of course.

"Hey Mimi you wouldn't happen to be trying to look pretty so you can stick it in Brian's bitch's face, would you." Mia grinned at her.

"And what if I was?"

"I may have bow down and worship you if you get them to break up." Mia laughed as there was a knock on the door. "We'll be right out."

"Come on homie and I wanna get food before we go to the races." Rome replied. Peyton rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"See we're out." Peyton said as the two passed him.

"Damn." Leon said when they entered the living room. "I have two arms." Peyton looked at Brian to see his reaction but he wasn't paying attention. He was (like Mia had planned) staring at Mia with a twinkle in his eyes. Peyton caught Dom's eye when they both looked away from Brian. She gave him a smile. He looked down and licked his lip. He then looked at Leon.

"Watch yourself." he warned. "It's still Mia." Mia rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Yea maybe you should go change." Brian added as he stared his sister in the eye.

"No way. I'm only showing my arms and this is not the nineteenth century where women show no skin."

"You're sixteen."

"Really?" Vince asked. "She had a eighteen ID."

"So I can get into movies." Peyton told him. "I have a twenty one year old ID too." She turned her attention back to Brian. "I'll be seventeen in like a month so get used to me no longer being your little brat of a sis."

"Your still my brat of a sister."

"Rome."

"Come on Brian lay off." Rome defended. Peyton gave him a movie star smile. He threw an arm around her shoulder. "But if your with a guy and I don't like his look I'm gonna hurt him." They all laughed except Mia who only sighed.

"This is what I grew up with." She whispered low enough so only Peyton could hear.

"I'm so sorry." Peyton whispered back.

"We should go." Brian suggested. "Rome has an eaten span for about an hour." Peyton held back a laugh as she followed her brother out of the apartment.

"Stupid ass white boy." She heard Rome mumble.

An hour later she stood and watched Suki win her race. Brian had drove the race before so he wouldn't have to race against her. She cheered along with the rest of the crowd and went to congratulate the girl.

"Peyton." She heard a voice call in an Irish accent. Peyton turned behind her and saw Colin walking towards her.

"Hey." she greeted when he reached her. "What's up?"

"Ummm about this morning I'm sorry," He apologized. "I thought you were another race rat."

"You mean a rat race? That makes no sense."

"That's what we call the girls her." He gestured to a group of girls who wore bikini tops with short shorts and were comforting Jack since he lost.

"It's not a problem." Peyton assured him. "Well actually it is but I rather you have done that than let some tramp in. Although you gotta let Monica in so it's like the same thing." Colin laughed.

"So were cool?"

"Yea were fine."

"Good. Speaking of the bitch from hell she asked me to give you this." He gave her a white envelope and she opened it as she talked.

"If this is a thank you note she can kiss my…" Peyton stopped talking and looked at the photo. "Where's Brian and Monica?"

"Brian's talking with Suki and Monica's with Fabio cuz she's mad that Brian said Mia looks gorgeous." Peyton walked towards Monica in pure fury. She stuck the picture in her pocket and made a fist as she approached Monica.

"Oh is someone a little upset?" Monica taunted in a baby voice when she saw Peyton approaching. Peyton grabbed Monica and pushed her onto the floor as she also punched her. Monica tried to pull her hair, but she punched Monica harder. She heard voices cheering and yelling but ignored them as she kept punching. Someone pulled her off Monica and Brian knelt by his beloved girlfriend. She looked over shoulder and saw that Rome held her.

"What happened?" Brian asked as he helped Monica off the floor.

"She attacked me for no reason." Monica replied checking herself for blood. She had two huge scratches on her face from Peyton's ring.

"Crazy ass white girl." he whispered playfully. Peyton struggled to get out of his grip. "Relax home biscuit I got you."

"Don't mind her she just doesn't know how to let go." Monica snapped. Peyton turned her head to talk to Rome

"Get off me!" He did caught off guard by the look in her eye. Peyton went to hit Monica again, but Dom grabbed her.

"Relax. You're embarrassing Brian."

"She's a psycho killer." Monica complained. Peyton exploded and Dom struggled to keep her contained.

"I'm the killer?" Peyton asked when she realized Dom was not letting go of her. "You're the one who laughed and hung up the phone." Monica's face dropped a little telling Peyton she had hit her enemies soft spot.

"That was a long time ago. I'm not that way anymore."

"Bull Shit Bitch! You still get involved with your targets."

"I didn't mean to get involved with him." Peyton's fury was only increased as she sensed the weakness in Monica voice.

"But you did. And you want to know something else? He was completely in love with you."

"Shut up, Peyton."

"He would have done anything for you, and you ratted his brother… his hero to the police. And for what? To get your special federal agent badge a whole year earlier?"

"Shut up!"

"And then after you threw his brother in jail you broke his heart, didn't you."

"SHUT UP!" Monica walked towards Peyton. "You have no idea what your talking about!" Peyton gave Dom a look, and he let go of her knowing she was in control. Peyton looked Monica in the eye and noticed that her bottom lip was trembling.

"And then when he calls you and ask how you could do this when you loved him you laugh in his face! You ask him how you could ever love a poor juvenile delinquent like him and he asks if it would be better if he died! You laugh and said it would be better if he was never alive!" Tears spilled from Monica eyes. "You hang up and then answered when he called back."

"Stop please." Monica begged. Peyton glared at her.

"What you don't want to remember the sound of the gun that went off to kill him."

"I remember it all the time."

"Yeah, well I remember it every damn day. You took away my best friend that way because you used him and then wanted to ditch him. You slept with him and made him love you just so you could arrest his brother." Peyton took the photo out and shoved it to the now weeping women. Peyton smiled at the fact that the makeup was running down Monica's face. "You should remember every second of every day what you did! And it should kill you inside!" Peyton turned her back on Monica and extended her hand towards Rome. Rome dug his hands into his pocket and handed her his keys. She crowd parted for her and she got into the car.

"Why'd you give her the keys?" Dom asked Rome as she drove away.

"She just needs to relax." Suki countered. She look at Monica. "You take bitch to a new level, bitch." Suki moved through the crowd and went to talk to her girl friends. Monica looked at Brian expecting him to defend her.

"Just go Monica." He told her. Her mouth dropped making Rome laugh. He jumped on the hood of the nearest car and pulled out the chips he had gotten an hour ago. He offered some to the gang, and Leon took some as he sat on the hood of his car with Rome.

"Are you breaking up with me over her? You would have done the same thing."

"No I wouldn't have." Suki walked back over with her friends and sat on the hood in-between the two boys.

"Are those cool ranch?"

"Yea help yourself, but don't eat them all up on me." She laughed and returned her attention to the scene that everyone had been wishing to see for the past three months.

"No I wouldn't have. I would never get involved with someone underage and I wouldn't do it just to get to a target. I was in love with her and you know it." Mia inhaled sharply and Dom looked from her back to Brian. "I could have forgave you for what you did, but taunting Peyton was my limit. We're done Monica. Don't show yourself here again." Monica wiped her tears and got into her car. She drove away and Brian watched her go. Suki got off the car and walked over to Brian.

"You did the right thing." She told him as she hugged him. She added in a whisper, "You can do so much better." She let go of him and looked at Mia. Brian nodded at her in thanks. Maybe he didn't make yet another mistake after all.

* * *

So how much more do you hate Monica? Please Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

So I know I haven't updated in I while but it may take me a bit longer since schools back but I'll try to get them up asap.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Cause I can't help falling in love with yo…"

"I didn't know you could sing?" Peyton stopped singing and looked up from her spot on the dock. Dom sat next to her as she pulled one of her legs out of the water.

"What do you want?"

"No 'Hey Dom.' or 'Thanks for keeping me from getting arrested.'" Peyton looked at him before she returned her attention to the water. "Brian was about to come check on you but I figured you didn't want to deal with him."

"So did you come to check on me or to tell me that Brian did the same thing Monica did, only with Mia?" She looked back at Dom and realized she caught him off guard. "I heard the two last might and decided to do a little research. You know there's about five different news paper articles about the two of you. 'The Villain and the Cop' and such."

"I don't give you enough credit. When did you find time to research all this?"

"I used the shop's computer after we got done with dishes from breakfast." Peyton looked him in the eye. "I asked Mia if Brian was really in love with her or if it was just a scam and she said they were both madly in love." He took a breath to relax himself.

"Brian brain washed her then."

"Did he brain wash her, or did she just release herself from your hold?" He looked like he was about to hit her. Peyton raised her chin to show him she wasn't about to back down. His eye brows were slightly raised, but she didn't back down.

"You think I control her too much, don't you?"

"I think she doesn't need to be controlled at all. She's a smart girl who knows what she needs to do and is old enough to make her own decisions. She's completely loyal to you and would never do anything she thought would hurt you."

"You're younger than her and you talk as if you two are old enough and capable to make your own decision." She lifted her head and saw the head lights coming towards them. She pulled her other leg up and shook it dry. Dom got up and offered both his hands to pull her up. She used one hand to boast herself up and the other to balance herself as she rose.

"My mom got kicked out when she was sixteen and met Brian's dad a few months later. It was then she decided to become his mistress for a hundred dollars a night when he was in New York for his business trips. Don't lecture me about being old enough to make decision for myself." She met his eyes and refused to break the connection.

"P.C., Brian's worried about you." Mia told her. Peyton looked for her brother who were among the racers coming to the garage to party. She found him and gave Dom a look before she walked towards him. Dom watched her walk away.

She's just like Letty, Dom thought. Even the way she holds her head and walks. Mia noticed that Dom stared and could guess what he was thinking about.

"Dom don't." Mia warned.

"Stay out of it Mia." He snapped. He went to walk away but she grabbed his hand. He looked at his sister surprised she would grab him.

"She's young and she's innocent. Please don't do this out of vengeance to get back at him for me. It wasn't like that."

"I wouldn't do that." Mia looked at him doubtful. "I respect her enough not to do that." She let go of him and watched her brother walk over to a race rat. She looked at Brian and Peyton and wondered if her brother was plotting something against them.

"Hey." Peyton greeted her brother. He was surround by a group of racers who were all staring at her.

"You alright, P.C.?" Peter asked her. Peyton smiled.

"Yea perfect." Peyton told him. She saw Colin and Mike give her a disbelief look. "I'm fine…really. I just wanted to talk to my brother if you guys don't mind parting with him for two minutes." Her brothers workers smiled at her but the other guys gave her a dirty look.

"Sure." Brian said handing his beer to Mike. They walked over near the ocean where she had been talking with Dom.

"So... I didn't mean to beat your girlfriend up."

"We're not together anymore."

"Oh Bri, tell me you didn't break up with her over me?"

"We've never been that close. It was more hormones when we were on this case together. That and she was great in bed…" Peyton held her hand up.

"Brian, I am your sister and I do not need to know." Brian laughed.

"Yea I guess that was kind of lame to say to my little sis." Peyton glared at him. "You're here now and I want this summer to be one you'll remember with happy thoughts."

"Wow your gay you know that?"

"Real cute." She smiled.

"I know. I'm just adorable." He shook his head and they walked back to the group Brian had been with before. Brian introduced her to the people she didn't know and she stood there talking with them. She tapped her foot to the music and occasionally bopped with the music.

One of her favorite dance songs started to blare from the speakers which made her look longingly to the dance floor. "You wanna dance?" Peyton looked up at Mike who was staring at her.

"Depends. Can you dance?"

"You're going to have to find out yourself, PC." Peyton smiled and took his hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Brian watching her and waved her hand at him.

When they got on the dance floor Mike grabbed her and spun her. She balanced herself by putting one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. Peyton was surprised to find that he was actually a good dancer. "Where you'd learn to dance?"

"I've been in the race life since I was a kid. My dad used to be a professional race car driver."

"That still doesn't answer my question." He grinned.

"Dancing is the only way to talk to girls without making them feel like I'm just looking for someone to sleep around with." She turned around so her back was against his stomach. She sank low and he followed her down. They came up slowly as the song came to an end.

"First impressions aren't always right." Peyton told him.

"Yea I can agree with you there." He looked up and caught Brian's stare. "I better get back before I lose my job. It was nice dancing with you."

"Yea we'll have to do this again." She watch him leave before walking over towards Mia. She passed Dom and thought for a split seconded she saw a hint of jealously.

* * *

Review are welcome and wanted ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The next morning Peyton sat in the shop with Peter, Jess, and a slightly hung over Leon. It was nine thirty and no one else was up. She stood to get a coffee refill when two men walked in. One of them was a police officer and the other wore a green polo shirt with tan kaki pants.

"I'm looking for Peyton O'Connor," the officer announced. Leon pulled Peyton on his lap.

"She's still asleep," Peter lied.

"Bull shit asshole," the man in the polo replied. "You think I don't know O'Connor's sister when I see her." His eyes landed on Peyton. "Miss O'Connor you're gonna have to come with us." Leon's grip tighten on her.

"Why don't you show us that paper that says you can take her," Jess countered.

"Guys it's I'm going it's not a big deal."

"It is if you try stop her," the guy in the polo told them. "Possession of a minor is a serious crime in the state of Florida."

"Stop or they'll arrest you and figure out who you guys are," Peyton whispered in Leon's ear. She kissed Leon's cheek and grabbed her purse. "Tell Brian I'll call him when I'm done." She walked out of the store with the two older gentleman.

"Agent Markham if you don't need me I'm going to return to the police station," the police officer said.

"Go ahead. I'm going to take Miss O'Connor in my car." The man in the polo lead her to an undercover police car. "Get in."

"Yes sir." The man looked up surprised but got into the car.

"I expected more of an argument."

"There's no reason why there should be." Markham started the car.

"You don't act like O'Connor at all."

"He's my half brother. We were raised a lot different."

"I can see that." They were quiet for most of the ride of the ride there, until Peyton worked up the nerve to ask him what was on her mind.

"Sir, why I'm I being arrested?"

"You aren't. If you were I would have read you your rights."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"To customs agency. One of our agents notified us that you were a runaway. Your parents are waiting for you."

"But my dad clearly kicked me out of the hotel we were staying at in Mexico."

"Your mom has full custody. She's the one that can kick you out and your under eighteen." Peyton sighed annoyed. She wanted to stay here with Brian but knew her mom would blow a fuse that she had crossed the border with complete strangers.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He walked her into the building and guided her into the elevator. They went up three floors and into a conference room.

"Here she is," the man who sat at the table said to her parents. Her mother got up from her seat and pulled Peyton into a hug. She was crying and looked like she would shatter any second.

"Never do this too me again," her mother commanded looking into her daughter's eye. "You hear me?"

"I'm sorry," Peyton told her mom as she hugged her mother. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Then why did you leave?" her father asked her. She glared at him coldly before she answered him.

"You told me to go." She released her mom as her dad got up. "You told me to get the stuff out of the hotel."

"Why you little…."

"Don't tell us we can't go in there, brah!" Peyton heard Rome yell. The door opened and Brian came walking in with Rome. They were followed by a secretary and another agent, Agent Dunn.

"I'm sorry Agent Markham they just marched in," the secretary apologized.

"It's alright Mary," Markham assured. "I was expecting O'Connor to pull something like this." The women left, and Brian stepped in front of Peyton.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked their father. Their father let out a sarcastic laugh.

"And here I thought my daughter was kidnap, but she was really influenced by you to become a run away."

"You never gave a fuck about your daughter and never will. My sister came to me because you were piss drunk and told her to leave."

"Erik," Peyton's mother pleaded. Mr. O'Connor turned and slapped her.

"Stay out of it!" Brian pushed Peyton back towards Rome and punched his father. Dunn left the room for a moment and returned with a handful of agents who broke the fight. Rome held Peyton, but she easily broke free from him and knelt on the floor near her mother.

"Mum you okay?" Peyton's mother had been born in America, but was raised in England. When her mother needed comfort she usually used mum like her mother had called her grandmother.

"I'm fine," her mother told her. Dunn and a few other agents escorted Peyton father's out of the room.

"You have custody, right?" Markham asked her mother as he helped her up.

"Yes I do."

"Then I would suggest leaving Florida as soon as possible. We can get you a flight and pay for it if you need us to."

"That would be gre…"

"I'm not going." They all looked at Peyton. "I came here to get away from dad, but I've been able to just be myself the last two days." She looked her mother in the eye. "Can I stay here for the summer? Please?" Her mother gave Peyton a long look which forced Peyton to lower her face.

"Brian do you mind?" Peyton lifted her head in shock.

"Really?"

"It's up to Brian." Peyton looked up at Brian.

"It would be nice to have the annoyer with me for the summer." Peyton hugged Brian. He returned the hug and Rome laughed.

"Looks like she's like a disease. Easy to catch and hard to get rid of." Peyton stuck her tongue out at him. She used to do it all the time at him when she was younger. She turned to her mom.

"You sure this is okay?" Her mother took Peyton's face between her hands and kissed her forehead.

"You deserve a vacation. A real vacation without your father. Just don't make me come get you early because you did something stupid."

"Deal."

* * *

Hey guys I know it's been a long time but school's been taking up just about all my time.

Anyway please review cuz it helps me write the chapters quicker!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Peyton woke up the next morning feeling good about the day ahead of her. The past two days had been full of drama and she just wanted to relax. Today she had plans to go shopping with Suki and Mia since she had a limited amount of clothes. She was glad that Suki was an amazing driver and liked shopping. Peyton was the same way and for a long time thought she was the only one of her kind. She kicked the blanket off her and quietly crept out of the room so she wouldn't wake Mia. She went into the kitchen and made coffee since she was (as per usual) the first one up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before she returned to the kitchen. When she did the coffee was done brewing. She quickly made herself a cup and then went to the downstairs living room to play Guitar Hero.

"Morning," Peyton greeted to Dom as she finished her song. She was surprised to see him up this early. He was usually the last one up… not including Vince.

"How are you so perky in the morning?"

"I'm not. I need coffee or I'm a tired and cranky bitch."

"I'd like to see that one morning."

"Sorry, not happening." She looked up at Dom to see he had a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. How do you play this?"

"You hold down the button as the song plays." She took one look at his face and switched the game to a race car one. She handed him a controller and sat on the couch with him.

"So V told me you and Mia are going shopping today."

"Yea along with Suki." She looked at him with a slight glare. She returned her attention to the game before she went on. "Are you going to be able to part with her for a few hours or are you going to forbid her to do that?"

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"All my life I've been hearing what's best for me by other people, just like Mia and all I can tell you is it sucks."

"She's all I have left." Peyton was caught off guard by the venerability in his voice. She put a hand on top of his which made him look up at him.

"Then let her be happy and not psycho because she's being controlled so much." She took her hand away and picked a red Porsche for her car. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Dom smiled.

"Don't get to cocky kid."

"Come on just try it on," Suki begged.

"What part of no do you not get?" Peyton snapped. Suki shook the pale pink corset in Peyton face. "Mia help!"

"I think it would look adorable on you. I really like how it laces up in the front." Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"Traitor." Mia laughed and Suki pushed Peyton towards the dressing room.

"Try these jeans on with it. They match the black lace." Peyton opened her mouth to argue, but Suki spoke first. "Look Brian gave me an eight hundred dollar limit. I'll be damned if we don't get you something incredibly sexy in pink." Peyton rolled her eyes and put on the outfit.

"See," Mia said when Peyton came out to look in the big mirror.

"Damn I'm good," Suki yelled a little to loud. Peyton twirled in the mirror to get a full view of her outfit. "I wished I had the boobs to get away with that outfit."

"I feel like I'm about to fall out of the top."

"That's how you're suppose feel," Mia told her.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Pc, it's on sale for fifteen bucks." Peyton looked Suki with an idea.

"Only if you let me buy the cameo pants."

"Get the black halter to go with it and we have a deal."

"Done," Peyton agreed with a smile.

"But the pants have to be a size smaller."

"Nope that wasn't part of the deal."

"Mia?"

"Sorry Suki she's right." Suki put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Love you Suki," Peyton said as she changed out of the clothes. She was surprised to see Suki at the check out buying her the pants (in the right size) along with the halter. Peyton gave the cashier the other two items. The three then walked out of the food court.

"Where next?" Suki asked carrying her bag. She had used Brian's money to buy herself a new shirt since Monica had tried to fit in on her tops. Peyton had collapsed on the floor from the laughing fit in the middle of the store.

"How about the food court," Peyton suggested. "I want chicken nuggets and a latte."

"That's a weird combination for a craving," Mia replied.

"We're going to have to call you Romia," Suki told Peyton. The three laughed as they got on line for food. When they got it they sat near the fountain.

"I think we should go back for that halter for you, Mia," Peyton admitted. "Red really looks good on you. And since we're going to be at a ton of races…"

"Fine we'll get it!"

"Told you I could do it," Peyton said to Suki.

"I bow at your feet."

"Wait the two of you were plotting against me?"

"Hey you turned on us to." They laughed. Suki stopped suddenly and looked at something behind Mia. Mia and Peyton looked and saw a tall women Suki's age with blond hair. Three girls stood behind her preparing to fight.

"Hello Suki," the blond said. She wore a fish net top with a blue bra and short shorts. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"You're the one that came up to me," Suki reminded her. "The mall is neutral territory."

"Let's do this now bitch!" The blond motioned to her friends as Suki got up. Peyton got up too along with Mia. "This doesn't concern you."

"You're messing with my friend," Peyton told her.

"So you're going get your ass kicked for nothing."

"I'm from New York. I'll kick your skank ass any time."

"That's the chick who got in a fight with Monica," one of her friends said.

"Yea, the funny thing is I didn't get to do half the damage I wanted to. Did I Mia."

"No you didn't." The blond looked at Peyton and Mia a little scared. She looked at Suki.

"I'll take care of you later."

"Have a nice day," Mia called as they left. "Bright ball of sunshine isn't she?"

"What was her problem?" Peyton asked.

"She wanted Tej and I got him. That and the fact that Brian wasn't interested in her."

"Better watch her Mimi."

"You too," Suki replied. "I heard she's looking at Dom." Peyton chocked on her latte.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't see it yet," Mia told Suki. Before Peyton could say something the conversation was switched to the party Tej was having tonight. Peyton still wondered while they talked what the two other girls meant.

* * *

Reviews Happiness. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Hey guys I'm sorry this took a very very long time but I've been so busy with school. This ch is kind of short but I'll have the next one up later tonight or tomorrow morning. **

**PS- Thank u all for the reviews. I love when you guys write them :)**

Ch 13

The next night, Peyton watched her friends race. She sat with Leon on top of his car and talked with him since he was the only non-racer watching the races. Vince was trying to pick up some girl and Mia was dancing with some of Suki's friends that they met a party. Peyton was actually enjoying herself until some idiot guy tried to pick a fight with Suki since she beat him.

"You shouldn't even be racing, skirt," the guy told her.

"I'm wearing pants, you moron," Suki told him as Peyton leapt off the car and walked towards them.

"She won," Peyton reminded the guy. She shrugged before she spoke again. "So get over yourself."

"Who's this?" the guy asked Suki.

"Bullet's sister." The guy looked her over before he spoke.

"Than maybe she should keep her pretty little mouth shut."

"Make me!" Peyton folded her arms across her chest and they stared at each other.

"How about a tag team race?" Suki suggested. "Three g buy in for each person. Losers don't race for the next three weeks."

"Done," the guy said. "Come Slap Jack you wanna make some quick cash."

"Whoa," Brian said pushing through the new formed crowd. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Racing," Peyton answered.

"How you going to pay?" Brian asked her.

"I'll pay for the both of us," Suki answered for Peyton.

"And where are you going to get a car?"

"Take mine," Dom said handing her the keys to his Supra.

"Thanks Dom." She turned to Suki. "You sure about this?" Suki smiled.

"If I hadn't seen the way you drove my car home yesterday I wouldn't be," Suki told her. "But you're going first in case you mess up." They both laughed as they walked towards the cars.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this and racing." Peyton was wearing the pink corset she was forced to buy at the mall.

"It makes us match." Suki was also wearing pink. A pink tub top to be exact. Peyton laughed and was about to get in the car when she noticed Brian was walking towards her.

"I'm racing," she told him firmly. She knew he would tried to talk her out of it, but she wanted to make her point clear. To her surprise he didn't argue.

"I know," he said sticking his hands in his jean's pockets. "I just wanted to warn you that the roads are narrow. Everyone else knows so I figured you should." A smile formed on Peyton's face. She would be able to show off her moves.

"Thanks B."

"Good luck PC." Peyton got in the car and followed Suki onto the street that would led them to the starting line. Brian walked back over to Dom instead of his own crew. "If she gets hurt I'll kill you." Dom looked up at Brian. It seemed that they both had the over obsessive big brother trait.

"Now you know how it feels," Dom told him.

"How what feels?" Brian asked.

"To watch your little sister do things that you would never allow her to do if someone else hadn't pushed her into it."

"I swear to God Dom if you're using her for your own personal vengeance…."

"I'm not," Dom assured him. "Yesterday morning she told me that all her life people had been telling her what to do and I shouldn't do it to Mia. Maybe I'm trying to help her out so she can have some freedom too." Brian wanted to punch Dom, but decided to walk away. He knew Peyton was right about the control issue and didn't want to argue about it with her after he punched Dom. He grabbed himself a beer and sat on Colin's car hood. He would be able to see the last quarter mile from here.

"Hey Brian," said a familiar female voice. Brian turned to see Monica in sweat pants and a hoody. The hood was on as if she was trying to hide her face.

"I thought I told you not to come back here." She shifted and he realized her hair and makeup wasn't done. "What's wrong?"

"It's Verone," she told him. "He's out and looking for vengeance. I came to warn you before I left town."

"So you're running?"

"Yes and I think it would be wise for you and Rome to do the same. He has spies every where."

"But where are you goi…" She held up her hand and looked around in a panic.

"I can't. I have to go." She dashed into her car and was gone within a minute. Brian then watched a guy walk pass him with a cell phone pressed against his ear. Trouble was coming and he knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Peyton was glad to see that she would be racing the guy who was trash talking to her. She pulled up to the racing line and rolled down her window to hear what Tej was about to say. She pulled down the sun glasses (that she had put on after she got into Dom's car ) onto the tip of her nose.

"All right lets get the rules strait," Tej said. "Each team has to race along the path that circles these buildings. It's a mile each lap. Second wave has to stay still until their partner crosses the line. Twelve gs for the winning team." He walked towards them and held each hand out. Peyton handed over the money Suki gave Peyton before she went to her little containment area. The guy gave his money to Tej. Tej took three steps back and handed the money to Jimmy. He then pointed to Peyton.

"Ready?" Peyton gave Suki a quick glance before she nodded her head.

"Let's race!" Peyton screamed over the cd Dom had. She pushed the glasses back on.

"Ready?" Tej asked pointing to the guy.

"Yea," he said looking at Peyton. Peyton gave him a quick glare before she returned her eyes to Tej.

"GO!" Peyton stomped on the gas and felt the adrenalin rushing through her body.

***

Brian watched his sister take off as he searched for Rome. Brian found him talking with a girl and clapped his friend on the back. He would usually leave Rome alone, but this was important.

"Yo Rome we need to talk," Brian said. Rome looked up at Brian pissed but realized Brian was right. They needed to talk.

" 'Cuse us," Rome said touching the girls chin before he walked away with Brian.

"What's up?" Rome asked a little worried. Brian usually wasn't this on edge.

"Monica just showed up," Brian told him.

"I thought Peyton had put enough fear in that bitch to make her think twice before showing up here again."

"No it wasn't that bro." He looked Rome in the eyes. "Verone's out."

***

Peyton came to the first turn a little ahead of her opponent. Swimming had always given her a good reaction time.

"Let's drift," she said no one in particular. She knew that few people had ever heard of it in America. She shifted gears and pulled her e-brake as she turned her steering wheel. She felt the traction of her tires and watched as her opponent swerved away from her. He was probably trying to figure out what the hell she was doing which lost him time. She turned off the stereo no longer needing it to keep her energy pumped. She came up to the next curve and repeated her drift move.

"What the Fuck girl!" she heard him scream since he lost more time. He hadn't been able to make up and probably wasn't going to be able to. She laughed.

"This is going to be fun," she yelled back.

***

"Brian what you talking about?" Rome asked.

"Monica heading out of town cause he's out bro."

"Where is she now?"

"She got all panicky. I think one of his guys was watching us."

"Shit man! Why us?"

"I don't know Rome but if he finds out about Peyton…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Rome tensed up.

"Don't worry dog. We ain't gonna let anything happen to her."

***

Peyton came to the final main turn. She shifted and e-braked her car. She didn't straighten out since the road was narrow enough to keep him boxed out. It made him slam his brake, just like she thought he would in fear of ruining his car. She threw her hand out of the car and waved at Suki. Suki took off with a ten second head start.

***

"Should we tell her?" Rome asked Brian as Peyton crossed the finish line.

"No she'd freak out and want to go to the police which would only get her killed." Brian ran a hand through his hair. He stopped and laughed when he realized what he was doing. "She's a bad influence on me." Rome grinned and watched Peyton get out of the car.

"Come on bro let's go congratulate her."

"What about your 'friend'?"

"Haven't you notice that we always have girls around us? I mean really bro come on."

***

Peyton got out of the car and pushed her sun glasses in top of her head. People came up to her to give her compliments and asking her how she learned to race like that. A few people told her that she was truly Bullet's sister which only made her laugh. She pushed passed them and walked towards Dom who seemed like he was waiting for her.

"Nice racing," he told her. She smiled.

"Thanks." She tossed him his key which he caught with one hand. "I would offer you money, but I really can't since Suki paid for my buy in."

"I gotta admit, I really didn't want any money. I wanted to see you race." She sat on the hood of Vince's car which he was leaning on.

"And why was that?" She looked him in the eyes. He push her hair out of her face. It had gotten messed up from having her windows down while she raced.

"Because I wanted to see what you got." Peyton grinned. "And because you looked incredibly sexy wiping the grin off that guys face."

"Is that so?"

"It is." He pulled her face to his and they kissed. Peyton left her hands on the car and enjoyed it. The cheer of the crowds made them part. They watched Suki cross the finish line. She had been able to keep Peyton's ten seconds lead which made Peyton smile even more. She looked at Dom and him watching her. She got off the car and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry Dom, but I'm not that easy." She walked towards Suki and snickered when the crowd parted so she could get to Suki. Suki gave Peyton a fashion model pose with the money in her hands. Peyton laughed and hugged her friend as the crowd cheered their names.

***

Brian got himself another beer and chugged it. He had a monster head ache and his night couldn't get any worse. His sister, his baby sister, had managed to get herself into the Miami racing circuit because of her race, and had managed to get herself involved with the only guy Brian couldn't stand to see her with.

"Quit drinking before you get sick bro," Rome ordered. Rome was one of the few people that he could count on to stick by him when he got like this.

"Why? Nothing else could possibly ruin this night." Rome sighed and then tensed.

"You just jinx it homie."

"Hola," Roberto said. Brian looked and saw Enrique with him. "We bring…" he looked at Enrique, "greetings from Verone."

"Brian! Rome!" Peyton called running towards them. "We won can you believe it!" She gave Brian a huge hug.

"Yea we saw," Brian said nervous. Peyton noticed the two other guys.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude," she said holding out her hand. "Peyton O'Connor." The two looked at each other.

"It's nice to meet you Miss O'Connor," Enrique said. "We'll leave you to your celebrations." Peyton smiled and waved goodbye.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked them. Brian and Rome looked at each other.

"No one important home girl," Rome lied for the both of them.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys it really is appreciated. I hope this ch made up for not updating in a while.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

There was a party after the races, as per usual. People she barely knew were talking to her as if they were her best friend. Every guy was trying to get her into one of the bed rooms on Tej's boat. She laughed and told them to drop dead.

"I didn't know you could drive like that," Suki admitted as she got herself a beer. She handed one to Peyton, but the younger replaced it with a coke. "I mean I knew you could drive after yesterday, but damn. You're gonna have to teach me how you do that."

"I can't give away all my secrets," she replied. The girls laugh as Mike came up to them. "Hey Mike." He bowed with a lifted hand.

"May I be so bold as to ask for this dance?" The two girls laughed.

"Sure." Peyton took his hand and let herself be led to the dance floor.

"So when were you going to tell me you raced?" Mike asked her. She laughed.

"Well I guess I'm just a surprise." Mike grinned. Peyton caught Dom's eyes and quickly looked away.

"Well someone looks like they want to kill." Peyton looked at Mike. "Oh come Peyton. Ever since you got to Miami he's been looking at you. The day Markham came for you, he got furious. I thought he was going to kill someone the way he looked." Peyton stared at Mike. No one had told her told her about Dom freaking out.

"So why are telling me all this? I don't get it."

"You clearly like him. We all saw that kiss." Peyton slightly blushed. "And I guess I still feel bad about not letting you in the morning I met you." Peyton laughed as the song came to an end. Peyton turned to leave with Mike, but Dom stood behind her.

"How about a dance?" he asked as another song started. It was "Baby Boy" and was one of her favorites Peyton licked her lips and looked up at him playfully.

"Well I don't know." She tilted her head. "Why should I?" He twirled her and pulled her to him.

"Because I'm slowly convincing you that you should be with me so we could be closer.." She put an arm on the back of his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

"This closer?" she whispered in his ear. She felt his body tense. She refrained a giggle and looked into his eyes to see him smiling. The musical interlude came up and he spun her. She decided to show off her dance skills. She spun out and touched before she spun back in. She was surprised to find that Dom knew how to dance. He turned her so that her back was against his chest. They swayed before he twirled her one time as the song ended. She found herself staring deeply into Dominic Toretto's eyes.

"Peyton I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to," he whispered in her ear. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"How about I get us some drinks and we can talk."

"Sounds alright." She turned and went towards the drink area. Someone put a hand on her mouth and grabbed her around her waist. They moved her to the parking lot before Peyton elbowed them in the stomach.

"Damn it!" Peyton turned recognizing the voice.

"Stewart? Inspector Stewart? " Peyton stared opened mouth at the man. He had been undercover with Monica two years ago. He was a good cop and Peyton had respect for him despite his help in the arrest of Paul's brother. "What are you doing here?" He looked her in the eye.

"You're in danger."

***

"So he's back as in out of jail back?" Tej asked Brian. They were in an office in the garage along with Rome, Suki, and Jimmy. Brian and Rome decided it was best if they filled the others in. They had helped with the Verone case.

"Him and his punk ass minions," Rome replied shoving chips in his mouth.

"Do you think he'll come after you guys?" Jimmy asked. Suki looked a bit worried.

"He sent two of his trusted…" Brian looked at Rome and grinned. "His trusted 'minions' to come tell us personally that he's out." His smiled vanished. "They know about Payton too." Tej shook his head.

"Brian why is your crazy white ass always getting me in trouble?"

"I don't know Tej. Why don't you tell me." There was a rattling outside the door. They had locked it, but someone was trying to force it open. It was followed by a loud knocking and a scream.

"Brian Mathew O'Connor open this door now!" Rome and Brian shared a look.

"What does your sister want?" Suki asked as she got up to open the door.

"No clue."

"Remember when I told you that you haven't seen someone mad until you've seen PC mad?" Rome asked Tej. Tej nodded. "Well here's your chance to see." Suki opened the door.

"PC this isn't…" Peyton ignored her and moved around her.

"You have some serious explaining to do," she told her brother. Peter followed her in along with another guy.

"I tried to stop her," Peter apologized. Brian had to laugh.

"If you tried any harder you'd be dead," he told the younger kid.

"Not funny," Peyton replied in a stern voice. "Especially since you're wanted dead by a drug lord." His smile vanished. "You want to tell me how you fucked up this bad."

"Peter can you give us a minute?" Brian asked.

"Sure man." Peter left and shut the door behind him. Peyton looked from Brian to Rome waiting for an answer.

"We're not in trouble homie," Rome replied coolly. This seemed to only fuel her more.

"Really? So your telling me that the two of you didn't work a case together a few months ago so your records were clean? That by working this case you meet Monica? That this case was the reason you came to Miami, Rome." She paused and let her eyes stare down Brian. "And the fact Brian was an ass and busted you even though he told me you had decided to move to Arizona when I asked about you."

"He didn't exactly bust me," Rome defended.

"Fine. But can you honestly tell me the rest isn't true." He stared at her in silence. "Thought so."

"Where exactly are you getting your information?" Tej asked as he eyed the newcomer.

"Trusted people."

"Like you have the best judgment right now."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Brian."

"Did you really have to kiss him."

"Damn it, Brian this isn't about him. This is about how royally you screwed up and how the cops are hounding me because of it."

"You're a cop?" Suki asked.

"Actually a federal agent," Stewart told her.

"And how can you trust him?" Brian asked again.

"Because he was the guy doing his job and not screwing people unlike your ex-girlfriend."

"Agent Stewart," the new comer said extending his hand to Brian. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. You talked to my partner during her friend Paul case."

"Yea I remember," Brian said politely. "Nice to meet you. So I guess your not here for a social call."

"No there's a price on you and Rome's head by Verone," Stewart admitted. "But I guess you already knew that." Stewart looked at Peyton.

"Is there a reward for Peyton as well?"

"Might as well tell them," she admitted. Stewart sighed and scratch his head.

"There isn't a price for her," he told the group. Rome sighed in relief but Brian kept his eye on the agent.

"But what?" he asked. Stewart looked him in the eye.

"But he doesn't need to since he has a paid person here on the inside to take Peyton to him when he says so."

"What!" Rome yelled. "He can't do that."

"He can and will," Stewart answered. "Apparently the person has been here for about a week and a half."

"But she only got here less than a week ago," Suki argued.

"It doesn't matter. They were in place." He checked his watch. "Speaking of I must be going. Here's my card if you need anything." He handed Brian the card and left without another word. Peyton looked at Rome.

"Those two guys from earlier were his associates, weren't they?" Rome didn't look her in the eye. "You lied to me. The both of you." Neither would say a word. She nodded her head and left the room almost in tears.

"Brian you need to go talk to her," Suki told him.

"Why should I?"

"Because she needs to hear the truth so she kniws the whole story." Brian let her words process through his head. He gave Suki a kiss on her head and left knowing the racer girl was right, again.

* * *

Hey guys srry it took so long to update. I won't be as busy this semester so I'll be able to update a lot more often. REVIEWS ARE LOVED :)


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Payton walked through the crowd until she reached the table her brother's employs sat with many dates. Peter looked up at her when she got to the table.

"You okay?" he asked. She ignored him and pulled Brian's spare keys out of her purse along with her shades.

"PC what's wrong?" Mike asked removing the drunk blond off his lap.

"Tell Brian I went for a drive if he ask." She walked away from the party and ignored the sound of her name. Someone grabbed her as she passed the dance floor. She looked up to see Leon.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" she yelled. She took a breath. "Look I just need to get out of here for a while. I'll be back in like a half hour." She walked into the parking lot with out being interrupted. She unlocked the Skyline and got in the driver's side. She buckled the seatbelt and was surprised when the passenger side opened. "You might want to get out."

"I ain't going no where," Dom told her. She let out an annoyed laugh as she put the key in the engine.

"Your mistake." She reversed the car and pulled out of the lot. When she was on the street, she floored it.

"Maybe you should slow down," he told her.

"Maybe you shouldn't of gotten in." She pushed up the sunglasses on top of her head since they were bothering her. She took a sharp turn and made Dom grab the handle.

"Pull over and I'll drive you back."

"You think this is fast?" She pressed down harder and watched her speedometer go from eighty to one twenty. The traffic began to build up, but she didn't reduce her speed. She skillfully weaved in and out of traffic missing cars by inches.

"What are you crazy?!" She didn't answer. "Peyton what's wrong?"

"Why did he give you his keys."

"What?"

"In L.A., the cops were coming and he gave you his keys. Why did he?"

"He didn't say. He just gave me his keys after he helped me get out of my totaled car."

"He didn't say anything?"

"He told me he owed me a ten second car since his got destroyed after he lost it to me." She took a sharp turn to pull into a parking lot. She turned off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. "You want to tell me what this is all about."

"Rome was arrested right after Brian became a cop. Rome said Brian didn't bust him, but Rome was sent to prison. Brian told me Rome was in Arizona and got put on house arrest for having drugs on him. He lied so he would, in his own mind, protect me." She looked over at him. "He was undercover when he was with you. Why would anyone go undercover to betray."

"Peyton I'm not following you." Peyton turned and faced him.

"There's this drug lord guy Rome and Brian busted to get their records clean. He's out of jail now and apparently has taken interested in me." She paused and took a breath. "He has someone I know watching me so that they could betray me." She starred him in the eye. "How did you feel when you found out Brian was a cop?" Dom laughed.

"I wanted to kill Brian, but Vince was slowly bleeding to death. He gave up his cover to save V." Payton smiled.

"I told you he wasn't an ass all the time."

"I guess you right."

"Course I am." She turned on the engine and drove the speed limit. "I'm craving Chinese food. You in?" Dom leaned back into his seat.

"Yea that sounds good."

***

"Hey you've reached Payton, so leave a message." Brian shut his phone in frustration. Payton had left before he could say anything to her, and he couldn't get a hold of her.

"Brian," Rome called from their table. He held up Payton cell's phone.

"I'm going to kill her," Brian said almost losing his temper. "She's told she's wanted dead and what does she do. She fucking takes off."

"Thanks Dom." Mia hung up her cell and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's with her. Leon saw her take off and told Dom. They're eating Chinese right now." Brian kicked one of the chairs.

"Chill dog," Tej ordered. "She fine with him."

"No she's not." Brian walked away and went into the garage. It was kept locked during party's unless one of the crew was there. Brian (being part of Tej's crew) had keys so he could get in. He walked over to the Civic he was working on and turned when the door opened.

"We've needed to talk since we got here," Mia told him. "I thought this would be the best time."

"Sorry Mia but it isn't," he replied as he opened the hood of the Civic. She closed it and looked him in the eye.

"No this really is." She shook her head. "I don't get it Brian. We show up and suddenly you're a different person. It isn't just because Payton's here."

"What if it's because I don't trust Dom. He meets Payton and suddenly he's a different person. How can I trust him?" Mia looked hurt by his words.

"Because he's not using her. He wouldn't do that even after what you did to us. He respects her too much of a person."

"Like he does Letty?" Mia looked away. "Mia, where is she? Every time I ask one of the guys they go quiet." Mia looked up with tears and anger in her eyes. It was the same look that she gave him when he told her he was a cop.

"She's dead, Brian. Lance caught up with us in Mexico and she got caught in the cross fire. She wouldn't let us call an ambulance to save her because she knew we would get caught. She was loyal to the end. Dom knows Payton is the same way. Maybe that's why he respects her and not you." Brian stood there in silence for a minute. He took a step towards her and brushed a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Mia I never meant to hurt you like I did." A laugh escaped her throat. "Mia I didn't even suspect you guys when I went undercover. You just pulled me in, like gravity." A blushed crossed her cheeks and her head fell. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face. "I love you Mia."

"Brian you're a shit-head. But I love you." She put her arms around him and they kissed.

***

"How do you not know how to use chopsticks?" Payton asked Dom.

"There wasn't any Chinese places in Mexico."

"What about L.A.?" Dom sighed.

"I slept with a girl and was told by her brother not to cross the line. Their family owned the best Chinese place in town."

"Figures you do something like that. Brian's the same way." She laughed when she saw how he was holding his chopsticks. "Your fingers are all wrong." She reached across the table and moved his fingers to the proper position. "Now move the top stick with your thumb and pointer finger like this." She picked up a piece of the Sesame Chicken to show him and popped it in her mouth. He watched her chew the chicken. "What?"

"You're not the girl I expected when you first walked into the Café." She laughed.

"Yep I'm just one big mystery for you to figure out." Dom smiled.

"One I will figure out." He tried to the chop stick again, but it didn't work out to well. She flagged down their waiter.

"Can we get forks please?" The waiter nodded and went to get them forks. "You should first figure out how to use chopsticks, Dom." They both laughed as the waiter came back with their forks.

* * *

The beginning of the love relationships ;) REVIEW so I know what's going through your heads.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Peyton woke up late the next morning. By the time she got home with Dom, it was two am and she stayed up another hour talking with Brian and Rome. When she was finally able to fall asleep, it was four thirty. She sat up in her bed and checked her phone. It was a quarter to twelve and she had just woken up. She put on a bra, but left her pjs on.

"Morning," Mia greeted sweetly from the couch. "You want me to make you eggs."

"No," Peyton said followed by a huge yawn. She shook her head. "Sorry about that. Hey, where is everyone?"

"Brian and Rome went over to Tej's around ten along with Jesse. Leon Vince and Dom are downstairs playing video games." Peyton smiled at the sound of his name earning a look from Mia. "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing." She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Mia followed her into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"You're a shitty liar, Peyton."

"What about you? I heard you got a kiss from prince charming." Mia's mouth dropped and Peyton smiled.

"He told you!"

"Actually he told me about the convo the two of you had and I guessed the rest. The boy can't lie to me so he admitted it." Mia broke into a sigh.

"I swear he's the only one who does this to me," she said annoyed. "If anyone else pulled the same shit as he did I'd flip him off and never speak to them again." Peyton gave her a patient smile.

"He does that," Peyton comforted. "Sometimes he even bugs the crap out of me."

"He's suppose to do that to," Mia argued. "That's what your brothers do. I thought I was over him. He destroyed my family yet I would take him back in an instant. What the hell?"

"It's the power of love."

"Is that what draws you to Dom?" Peyton thought before she answered.

"He's just so… I don't know. It like he draws me in. Almost like he needs me."

"Dom does draw people in like that. It's like he's gravity." Mia looked at the younger girl in front of her. "He'd never admit he needs you Peyton, but he does more than you'll ever know. Letty was everything to him. It freaks me out how much your like her, especially being Brian's sister."

"Rome used make fun of me because I looked like Brian, but I wasn't like him. I would never tell on him or admit Brian ate the last cookie when I got blamed for it." Mia laughed. "Hey I think I'm going to go do a few laps in the pool. I'll see you later."

"What afraid Dom's going to pull you to his room?" Mia joked. Peyton gave her a look. She went to her room to change as Mia's laughter filled the house.

***

Peyton was on her eighth lap when something hard made contact with her head. She looked around to see that a football swam next to her. She then looked to see the guilty party was Rome and Brian who both had grins on there faces.

"You know that actually hurt," she complained as she swam towards the wall.

"Whacha talking about?" Rome asked. "You have a head thicker than a wall. Wez made sure of that." Peyton shook her head. "What?"

"Your use of the English language kills me at times." Peyton went under water to avoid a water toy hitting her in the head. She then came back up and allowed her arms to hang on top of the pools wall. "So did the two of you want something or were you just testing your arm?"

"Checking on you," Brian told her as he kicked off his flip-flops and dipped his feet in the pool by her. "You didn't freak out as much as I thought you would after our talk."

"Didn't have to once I knew everything," she replied. She grinned when she remembered his car. "I did take the Skyline up one twenty last night during Miami traffic." She looked at him expecting a scold but instead he splashed water in her face.

"You looked great out there last night," Brian told her. "Jack and Julian are going to be pissed when Tej doesn't let them race."

"They agreed to the terms," Peyton reminded him.

"That don't mean they gotta be happy about it," Rome said as he bit into an apple. Peyton shrugged.

"So what's on for tonight?" Peyton asked. A smile crossed Brian's lips.

"Why you want to race again?"

"Yes but that's not why I asked. You wouldn't let me anyway. I know I gave you a heart attack last night when I raced."

"He won't now," Rome promised. "We know your good enough." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think I was any good?"

"I didn't say that," Brian told her. "But I do know racing is as much as a drug to you as it is to me."

"So I can race?!"

"You are on summer vacation. We just have to get you a car."

"Thanks Brian." He kissed her forehead.

"Well you are half decent." Peyton grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pool fully clothed. She than hopped out the pool as he came to the surface.

"And you're half foolish." She grabbed her stuff and ran off the boat as she laughed.

"I swear to God she's half trouble," Brian said as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"She the other half you brah," Rome reminded him. "What did you expect?" Brian shook his head knowing Rome was right. They walked to the chairs in front and found Peyton playing cards with Tej, Suki, and one of Julian's guys Brian recognized as Marco.

"Whatcha say mommy," Marco was saying to Peyton. She gave him a charming smile.

"Raising stakes," she told him tossing a poker chip into the pile. She looked him in the eye.

"Si beautiful," he replied.

"I'm out," Suki said putting her cards down. "Tej?"

"I'm game," he stated as he put his chip in the pile. "Four of kind." Marco laughed.

"Too bad Tej," Marco told him. "Straight." He reached for the pile but Peyton slapped his arm.

"Read them and weep," she commanded slamming her cards down. "Royal Flush."

"Damn girl," Tej complained. He looked up at Rome. "Is there anything she can't do?"

"She can't draw for shit." Peyton lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Stop being a hater." She turned to Tej. "He's jealous that I'm a better mechanic."

"That doesn't mean much of your comparing yourself to Rome," Suki joked. Peyton laughed.

"How about we play again for higher stakes?" Marco asked his eyes wandering over her body.

"Sorry I'm taken," Peyton answered. Putting her cards down.

"Really?" he asked. "To who?"

"She's taken," Brian repeat.

"You just don't want your sister to be with me, do you Brian?"

"She ain't interested," said a voice behind them. Peyton looked up to see Dom standing behind her.

"Hey babe," Peyton greeted as she kissed his cheek. "Why don't sit and play with us."

"It seems a little crowded," Dom snapped as he eyed Marco.

"Marco your car's done," John called from the garage.

"I was just leaving," Marco told Dom with a hint of anger. He smiled at Peyton. "See you around Peyton."

"Don't count on it." He grinned more as he walked away. "I really don't like Miami guys." Tej stiffened. "Excluding present company, Tej."

"Excluding," Tej repeated as he stared at Brian. "How is it your street racer of sister speaks the way she do?" Brian shook his head.

"No fucking clue," was the answer. "She just likes to be show off."

"Yea just like you try to act like the best street racer," she countered. He shook his hair at her getting her wet. "Come Brian act your age." She shook her head realizing her hair was not drying any time. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll catch you guys latter." She grabbed her stuff and kissed Dom before she headed back to the shop.

"You better keep her from making out in public before I make her stop," Brian warned. Dom gave him a challenging look.

"She knows what she's doing," Suki said. "You and Monica used to suck face forever during races." She smiled and shuffled the cards. "You play poker, Dom?"

"I haven't played in a while," he told her.

"Well come play with us. Brian you in?" He looked at Dom.

"Why not." He took Marco's seat and Dom took Peyton's. Brian looked at Dom not liking the way Peyton was falling for him. Rome pulled up a chair and motion Suki to deal him in.

"Don't worry cuz," he muttered to Brian. "If he hurt's her we can always call the Feds on him." Brian laughed and was relieved that Rome disliked Dom and Peyton as much as he did. Brian picked up his cards ready to enjoy beating Dom.

* * *

Remember to revie :)


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Peyton sat on the dock sketching a picture of the sunset. She was already dressed for the races in a denim skirt with black leggings and a blue tank top. She was shading the sun when she felt someone sit by her. She looked over to see Dom next to her. She noticed he was also dressed for the races in blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"If that ain't beautiful I don't know what is," he told her.

"Please it's crap," she replied. "I can't draw half as good as Suki."

"It's gorgeous in it's own way." Peyton put down the sketch pad and crawled onto his lap.

"Is that so?" She didn't wait for a reply and instead kissed him. She pulled away and tilted her head back in a flirty way. He smiled and pulled her face to his. They were at it for a while until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see Suki with a smirk on her face.

"You might want to bring back to PG," she said sitting next to them. "Rome's on his way out here." Peyton grabbed her sketch pad and positioned herself so her back was against Dom's chest. Dom put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Peyton smiled at him before she returned to her sketch.

"Peyton!" Rome called.

"I'm here Rome," she called back. Rome came walking towards them.

"Why can't you just do as your told and don't go anywhere alone?"

"Suki was with me the entire time," Peyton lied elegantly. Rome raised an eyebrow and looked at Suki.

"She telling the truth?"

"Yea, why wouldn't she?" Peyton winked at Suki when Rome's back was toward the blond. She then sank back into Dom.

"Watch your hands homie."

"Rome!" He looked at Peyton wondering what he had did wrong. "Be nice." He grumbled something as he sat down on. Peyton rolled her eyes and continued to shade the orange.

"That's pretty good," Suki told her. Peyton smiled.

"Thanks. I know I need a lot more practice, but I don't have the time."

"The talent's there," Suki told her. "You just need to keep drawing. Do you do stuff beside scenery?"

"Just the basics: sky, sun, tree, maybe a flower." She gave Suki a look. "I guess you can categorize all those as scenery though. Like Rome pointed out earlier, I can't draw for shit." Rome gave her a look. "What?"

"You agree with me on that, but you can't agree with me on other things?" Rome's eyes darted towards Dom.

"You know what Rome," she yelled as she got up. "Why don't you just fucking say how you feel and stop pretending nothing is wrong." Rome sprang up.

"You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is you're nearly dating someone twice your age that's what's wrong, Peyton! That and the fact you seem to not give a crap that he's probably using you to get back at Brian!"

"Whoa, whoa," Dom butted in. "Since when…"

"Let's all just take a breath," Suki interrupted. The two Barstoweens gave her a glare before they returned their attention towards each other.

"A, he's only ten years older not twice my age and B I know how to judge people, Rome!"

"Yea which is why your friend got…"

"What's going on?" Brian asked as he came out back. Peyton gave Brian a questioning look.

"Brian how do you feel about me and Dom together?" His jaw slightly dropped. "Well I guess that means you think he's too old for me and using me like Rome." Brian went to grab his sister but she moved out of his reach.

"Peyton…"

"Don't," she demanded. "You just gave me your answer."

"Y'all planning to go out and eat before the races?" Tej joked coming out back with Jimmy and Peter. He took one look at the O'Connor siblings and knew something wasn't right. "You guys okay."

"Perfect," Peyton replied her eyes not leaving Brian.

"Never better," Brian added his eyes glued to his sister.

"We better get going," Dom said getting up. "Come on Peyton."

"She ain't riding with you," Rome told him.

"When did that get decided?" Dom snapped back.

"It's cool, Dom," Peyton interjected. "Suki will take me, right."

"Of course," the older girl soothed as she took Peyton's arm and led her away. "We'll meet you at Johnny's."

"Sure," Jimmy replied. Peter gave her a sympathetic look as the two girls passed him. They didn't speak until they were in the car.

"There's tissues and makeup remover in the glove box if you need it," Suki informed Peyton as they pulled out.

"Why do you have makeup remover in your car?" Peyton asked as she began to tear. Suki gave her a stare before she answered.

"Because me and Tej have had our fair share of problems," Suki answered her. "And because I hate losing a race as much as you do which is why we're never going to race." Peyton laughed as she dapped her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan."

***

"Hey can we talk?" Peyton glanced at Peter before she excused herself from the conversation she had been having with Mia and Vince.

"If your giving me a message from Brian I don't want to hear it," Peyton told him.

"It's not I promise," Peter replied. "It is about him though." She sighed. "Come on PC just hear me out." Peyton folded her arms across her chest.

"Go ahead."

"He's just stressed out with all this crap and… well…. he's being a big brother. You know they're pains in the asses." Peyton smiled but then became very serious.

"He's afraid Dom would inflect the pain Brian did to Mia. I never knew he could cause so much pain. He's changed." She gave Peter a look. "What if the reason he doesn't want me with Dom is because he doesn't want me to be attached with anyone after he ships me back to New York when the summer's over?"

"Well then your going to have to pack me in your suitcase." She smiled and he gently elbowed her. "Come PC, I don't think I've seen Bullet happier then the day he got custody of you for the summer." Peyton sighed and shook her.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say stupid but yea you are sort of being a drama queen." They laughed. "Come on let's get back.

"Con permiso, Senorita O'Connor," she heard a voice behind her say. Peyton recognized it as one of the idiots from the night before. She turned and gave the two a fake smile.

"Hi guys. Why don't you come watch the races with us?" She needed to be in a crowded area. Peter gave her a look telling her the same thing.

"We have a previous engagement we must be attending," the other said with a grin. Peter wrapped an arm around her waist. There were four other guys besides the two idiots from the night before.

"Then we'll let you be going and go our own way," Peter replied as they went to walk away. One of the guys grabbed Peter.

"I don't think so pal," the guy told Peter. He then took his gun out and shot Peter.

"NO!" Peyton screamed as she went towards Peter. Before she could reach him, a cloth went over her mouth and she became sleepy.

"Can't believe she's still awake," one of them said.

"Give it a second," the guy who had been covering her mouth replied.

"Brian," Peyton sighed. It was the last she said before her eyes closed.

* * *

**AN- Sorry I haven't been able to update. I busted my hand pretty bad so I can only type with one hand. Hope the ch was worth the wait.**

**P.S. REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Ch 19

"Yea thanks Bilkins," Brian said hanging up his phone. He sank into one of the ER chairs. After they found Peter (barely alive) they had rushed him to the hospital. When he knew Peter was in good hands, Brian called Bilkins to find out what the hell was going on. Bilkins had given Brian his word that he would call Markham and do everything he could to help Peyton. He was also taking a plane from L.A. to Miami right away.

"Can Bilkins do anything?" Rome asked as he sat in the seat next to Brian.

"He said he's flying out asap," Brian told him. "He hung up to call Markham." He put his head in his hands. "How's Peter?"

"The doctors said he was lucky. The shot missed must of his organs and shit but the kid is going to be wheelchair until school starts for him next month."

"Great." He looked up at Rome. "Jimmy's not…"

"No Mr. O'Conn he's not blaming you or PC. Tej and Suki told me he hadn't said a single word against you or her." He sighed. "She still ain't picking up her cell?"

"I don't even know if she has it or if Verone broke it." He thought about his sister. "I swear to God if he fucking touches her he's not going to make it back to prison."

"If he touches her he'll be begging to go back to prison," Rome agreed. "Did you call Julie Swan?" Brian cringed. The last thing he wanted to do was call his sister's mother and explain how he got her daughter kidnapped. "I'll do it, cuz." Brian looked over at Rome. "She always liked me more cuz I was never responsible for her like you were."

"Thanks bro." Rome nodded and went outside to make the phone call. Brian put his head back in his hands since he was crying. He felt a supportive arm around his shoulder and looked up to see Mia. "Mia you shouldn't…" She placed a finger on his lips.

"I'm exactly where I need to be," she told him.

"But the cops are snooping around."

"And I'll take that risk and deal with them if I need to. That's what you do for the people you love." She wiped a tear. "Dom's worried about Peyton and wanted to know if you've heard anything."

"Verone hasn't called me with a threat, yet."

"He will." She put his head on her shoulder and he leaned into her. "He wants you not her. He may not even touch her since she's a minor."

"Yea that'd be great." He sat up and wiped his face becoming fierce and no longer weak. "I can't lose her Mia. I refuse to lose her especially since the last time I saw her we were fighting."

"What was that about?"

"Her and Dom." He didn't look her in the eye. "I just want her back here even if it's her screaming at me and telling me I don't know anything." Mia laughed.

"I'd hate to tell you but that's what little sister's are best at." Brian laughed and answered his phone that was ringing.

"Brian."

"O'Connor it's Markham. You need to come down to the office with Rome so we can straighten all this out. Oh, and I need you guys to bring Dominic along with his 'gang' pronto."

"I have no idea what your…."

"Look Brian someone's been trailing Peyton since before she got to Mexico. They may remember someone following her."

"I can't ask them to come to get arrested."

"You have mine and Bilkins word that they won't be arrested. If they can help us get Carter we can clear their records."

"Alright, I'll pass the message along." He hung up and looked at Mia.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Customs wants you guys to come down and answer a few questions to figure who's been following Peyton. Their offering to clear Dom and everyone else's records."

"We'll do it." She kissed him. "We would do it without the offer. It's Peyton and that's that. Let me call Dom and tell him to meet us here." She grabbed his cell and walked out as Rome came back in.

"She's taking the first flight out," Rome told Brian. "She's in a rage but surprisingly not furious at you."

"That's weird." Brian looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Markham called. He wants us at Customs now along with our guest. He's offering to clean their records."

"Then we should be able to figure who's been following PC."

"Exactly what he said. I'm going to kill whoever it is."

"As long as you let me help I like the sound of it." Mia came back in and grabbed her bag.

"Dom wants us to meet him at the shop so they can follow you guys." Brian nodded and turned to Rome.

"You should probably tell Tej were going and have him call us if Peter wakes up."

"Yea I'll do that. I'll meet you guys at the place." Brian nodded and walked out of the E.R. hand-in-hand with Mia. They got in the car and drove to the shop in silence. Half way there Mia grabbed his hand and intertwined it with her own.

"She'll be fine," Mia promised. Brian brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

_She has to be_, he thought to himself.

***

Peyton woke up on a couch. Her head was throbbing but she sat up anyway looking around her surroundings. It looked liked it had once been a sort of club. She guessed she was in a blocked off VIP area.

"Welcome to the Pearl, Peyton." Peyton looked to see a guy in a suite with dark curly brown hair standing in the doorframe.

"I'm guessing your Verone, are you not?" The guy smirked.

"You're not as dumb as your brother," the man replied. "My name's Carter, Carter Verone."

"I wished I could say it's a pleasure, but then I'd be lying." Carter held out his hand and one of his minions handed him a cell phone. She took a closer look and realized it was the phone Brian bought her the other day.

"Since your being honest why don't you be a good little girl and give Brian a message." He tossed Peyton her cell. "He's called ten times." Her phone began to ring. "Tell him to show up at the airstrip to meet Roberto and Rickie with Roman tomorrow night at seven." Peyton clicked the ignored button.

"No," she said as she tossed the phone on the table. "You have to be stupid to think I'm going to tell Brian where he needs to go to get killed." Verone took a step towards her. He gave Peyton a look over before he back handed her.

"I don't think you understand the situation." He made a gesture with his hand. "I can make this easy for you, or…" Verone was handed a metal bucket with a cloth over it. Peyton heard a squeal and knew what was in the bucket. Rome had mention the rat torture. He hated rats almost as much as she did. "Or this can became very complicated." Peyton looked up at made a split second decision.

"I guess it's going to be difficult." She knocked the bucket out of his hand and knocked him off his feet. She slipped past the idiots and knocked a table over to block there way. She made it outside before she was pinned against the wall.

"Told you I'd see you around chica," Marco coaxed.

"You fucking ass! Get off of me!" Verone came out with his two favorite guys.

"I see you've met each other," Verone said.

"So this is the 'traitor' you've had," she snapped. "Please. Like this bitch knows anything about me." Verone laughed.

"You think he's the one. I've had people watching you since you got on the plane for Mexico."

"I find that hard to believe," she retorted viciously. He smirked and took a step towards her.

"Really? So you wouldn't believe that you've been watched this entire time by…" He whispered a name in her ear and she went pale.

"No," she muttered.

"Yes Peyton." Her knees went weak and she collapsed on the floor.

"It can't," she told herself. "That person would never!"

"Money can buy a lot of loyalty," Verone replied. He looked at Marco. "Bring her in. There's a certain animal that is hungry." Peyton got up her own surprising Verone. She wasn't going to let him to see her weakness after what he saw. If and when she got of the mess she was in she would find out if Verone words were true.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing so I can see how you guys feel!**

Thanks,

_LYN_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note**- Thanks for all the reviews!!! They really keep me motivated, and I hope this ch makes up for the wait. It was kind of hard to write so let me know what you think of it.

PS- The next few chapters are going to go back and forth between Brian and Peyton. I forgot to mention it last chapter.

Ch 20

Brian paced back and forth listening to the arguments Markham was making. It had been four hours since Peyton had been taken and Bilkins had just arrived. He was now refereeing a debate between Rome and Markham.

"Alright let's get this under control," Bilkins said. "You going to come join us, O'Connor?"

"I'm fine here," Brian replied. Mia gave him a concern look. He gave her a reassuring glance and turned his attention to Bilkins.

"Alright, Verone got out on a technicality on the court's part," Bilkins told them. "He doesn't have access to most of his bank accounts and he's suppose to check in with a parole officer every week."

"Verone ain't going to be doing that," Rome told him. "You think a hard ass criminal like him is just gonna start playing by the rules. Hell no."

"We think he may be hiding in the club," Markham replied. "The new owner is being rather difficult and we're having trouble getting in there."

"Why don't you just get a Warrant?" Dom asked in a way that made Markham sound like a moron.

"Because if we go in there by force the only thing we may find is a body, asshole." Dom stared at Markham. "That's were you come in. An eager street racer might be able to get in there and more importantly get her out." The door opened and Monica came in.

"I thought you were running," Brian said with venom. She gave him an angry glare and Brian stopped stunned by her. She had been crying for a while before she came in with re-applied makeup.

"Monica what are you doing here?" Markham asked. "You were suppose to be gone."

"I got a phone call from my mom," she replied in a stern voice. "She's in the hospital with a bullet in her leg. He has Mickey."

***

Peyton was thrown into one of the back rooms after she had been bitten quite a few times by Verone's rat. She was actually thankful her mother had threatened to kill her if she got her bellybutton pierced. She would have been in a lot more pain if it were pierced. She sat on one of couches and inspected her wounds on her stomach. She had lucked out. None of wounds were really that deep. She heard a girlish scream and was immediately on guard. The door flew open and a young girl (who looked younger Peyton) was shoved into the room.

"You have a new roommate," Rico told Peyton. "Meet Michelle Fluentes, Monica's sister." The girl looked no older than fourteen.

"She's a kid," Peyton told him. Verone's face darken.

"Don't talk to me like that. You're a very lucky that I didn't do worse to you." Peyton remained silent for her own protection. He nodded at her good behavior and left with Rico. Peyton knelt by the petrified girl. She jumped when Peyton went to touch her. Michelle's face soften when she saw it was another girl.

"Hi," Peyton said lamely. "Are you hurt?" The girl nodded. "Come on." Peyton helped her help up and onto a couch. "Where is it?"

"My…my leg." Michelle pointed to her right leg where her jeans were ripped.

"What happened?"

"Verone's dog." Peyton nodded. She looked around and found a sink. She took four paper towels and wet three of them. She also soaped one of them. She then returned to the scared girl and started cleaning the wound. "What's your name?" Peyton paused her work and looked up at the girl. Michelle was still trembling.

"Peyton," she answered as she began cleaning the wound again. "Peyton O'Connor, or PC for short." Michelle's eye widened in shock.

"You're Brian's sister!" Peyton smiled.

"Yea I am. You know him?"

"I met him a few times. He's my favorite out of all the guys Monica's dated." Michelle stared at Peyton. "You know her don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You got this look like you smelled month old pizza." Peyton couldn't help laughing at the girl.

"Let's just say she not on my list of people that I like."

"Because she's with Brian?"

"You ask a lot of questions." The girl smiled.

"Monica complains about it all the time. She can't stand thirteen year olds."

"You're thirteen?"

"I'll be fourteen next week. How about you?"

"Seventeen in a month."

"You look older." Peyton grinned.

"I've been told that since I was about fourteen." Michelle winced as the soap entered the wound. "Sorry sweetie. Almost done." Michelle remained silent as Peyton finished cleaning the wound. Peyton looked around for something to tie the girl's wound with. Finding nothing, she ripped her own shirt and tied the fabric around the wound.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

***

Brian looked at Rome after Monica was done telling her story. If Verone had gone after Mickey, chances were he wanted both her and Peyton to use as leverage. Verone (having both of them) now made things worse. God only knew what he was doing to the two of them at that very moment.

"He's using them," Brian finally admitted to the group. "He wants us to come after him. I think he actually believes you give a fuck about your sister."

"I love Michelle," Monica defended.

"That's not the same." Brian had noticed it the first time he met Mickey. The two sisters were day and night. Monica also had a habit of ignoring her sister and not taking responsibility for the teen. Not the way Brian or even Dom did. A guy walked in and handed Markham a piece of paper.

"Veronewas spotted in a pet store two days ago," he reported. Brian froze and Rome gave him a knowing look. He looked up at Monica and saw a fresh batch of tears falling. She had a hand over her mouth and she was leaning away from them.

"Buying what?" Rome finally asked. Markham gave Brian a look.

"Rats." Brian turned around and punched the nearest wall until his hand had actually gone through it. "O'Connor!" Mia got up and observed his hand. He pulled his hand away from her.

"Brian you need to calm down," Bilkins told him.

"Calm down!" Brian yelled. "Why should I be calm about the fact that Verone has rats and he's probably using to torture my sister with! But yea it's not a big deal! I'll calm the fuck down!"

"We don't know if he's stupid enough to touch her cuz," Rome tried to comfort.

"Lee?" Brian looked over at Leon alerted by the sound of Mia's voice. Leon had gone pale, something that he never was. Leon looked at Dom.

"Rats, Dom?" Brian looked at Dominic who was also pale.

"Enough if enough," Jesse said. "It's not fair to PC."

"I think we need come clean," Vince agreed. Mia looked around the table unaware about what was going on.

"First off I want you to know Mia had no knowing of any of this," Dom told the group. He looked at Brian. "I kept it from her. From them both."

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked confused.

"A few days before your sister came to Mexico I made a deal with the devil. A deal I would have never made if I knew what I did now…"

***

Peyton sat on the couch with Michelle's head on her shoulder. Peyton had made the younger girl lay down so her leg could be elevated on the table. They had talked for a while, but Michelle had grown tired. Peyton didn't know if it was from the pain or from the stress. Peyton (however) was wide awake and would not fall asleep with the thoughts that were on her mind.

_Verone would snatch Michelle as leverage for Monica_, Peyton thought as she stroked the sleeping girl's hair. _She would be an easy target being so close to Miami. But I'm from New York. I was in Mexico hundreds of miles away. Why would he know about me?_

_Unless he planned you here because of the traitor_, her inner voice told her.

_No they didn't_! she told her inner voice. She had been struggling with Verone's words for the past few hours. She kept telling herself it wasn't true, but deep down she had always knew. She had a feeling from the first time they met. The door opened and Verone came in.

"What's going on Peyton?" Mickey asked half asleep. When she saw Verone, she sat up in fear. Peyton patted Mickey's knee before she got up. She walked to Verone.

"What do you want?" she asked. Verone grabbed her waist and Peyton gasped in fear. He stroked her face.

"Someone requested to see you after their latest report. He turned her around and let go of her to open the door. He left the room and someone else filled the doorframe.

"O my God," Peyton swore. "It was true."

"Yea it was," Dom said slamming the door. "And I ain't done with you."

* * *

Remember to review!!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- Hey guys thank-you for all your reviews! I know a lot of you were shocked/upset but trust me and read on.**

**Lyn316**

* * *

Chapter 21

Dom locked the door as Peyton looked for a wepon. Her main concern at the moment was keeping herself and Michelle safe.

"It'll be fine," she whispered to the frighten girl as Dom came towards them. She went to punch him but he caught her her wrist and twisted it.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked as he twisted it more. She kicked him in the shin and he tossed her across the room. Michelle became very bold and jumped on his back. He threw her back into the couch as the lights flickered. Dom and Peyton looked up to see the camera wasn't on. "Alright, the two of you need to listen to what I'm about to say."

"Listen to a fuckin two-face liar like yourself?" Peyton questioned. "I don't think so." Dom reached into his pocket and handed her a colorful thread bracelet. Peyton looked at it and realized it was the bracelet she made Brian in fifth grade. No way in hell would Brian just give it to Dom.

"We don't have a lot of time so I'll make this simple," Dom told her. "Verone came to me in Mexico with a deal about you, except he never mention who you were. When I found out your name, it was too late to back out. I was afraid he'd go after Mia who knew nothing, so I figured if I could get you two to Miami safe, we'd have enough people around where he wouldn't come after either of you."

"Obviously you were wrong," Michelle commented. Dom looked at her.

"You're Monica's sister right?" Mickey nodded. "Monica wants you to know your mother's alright."

"Thank god," Michelle prayed.

"Does Brian know about what you've done?" Peyton snapped.

"Yeah, he's not happy but he knows I never wanted this to happen. Are you hurt?" Peyton didn't answer his question.

"Michelle has an injured leg," she told him. "From a nasty dog bite. I cleaned it and wrapped it as best I could." Dom heard the first half, but the second half was lost to him. He was focusing on the bite marks that now graced her skin. She noticed his stare and covered the marks with her arms.

"He's dead!" Peyton (despite her anger at him) cupped his face with her hands.

"Listen to me Dominic Toretto," she told him. "You need to walk out of here like you're impressed with Verone's work or you're dead. You need to give Brian this." She reached into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Verone's plans for tomorrow when Brian and Monica go to the airstrip. It has the placement of just about all his men." The power went out and Michelle screamed.

"Jessie's signal for me that it's time to leave," he whispered. Peyton stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. He returned it but pulled away when he heard voices. "I'm so sorry baby girl."

"Sorry about…" The force of his punch knocked her onto the floor. The power came on as he sat on top of her and punched her again.

"Toretto open this door!" Dom got off her with a smug look on his face and opened the door. Peyton caught the façade and made herself cry.

"Well what were we doing?" Verone asked with the same look Dom wore.

"I told you that mouth was going to get you in trouble one day," he said to Peyton. Peyton made herself cry harder.

"You told me you loved me," she cried. "I loved and trusted you! How could you do this?"

"You were barely worth the money," he replied with a grin. "Ten grand almost wasn't worth my time. The only thing that was worth it was when you finally gave it up the other night on the boat." Peyton cried harder and allowed herself to sob. Dom laughed at her weakness and closed the door leaving her alone with Michelle once more. Peyton ran to the couch and turned her back on the camera. When she was alone earlier, she was able to figure out what brand it was and able to figure out it didn't rely sound. The girls would be able to talk freely and not risk being overheard.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked her sitting next to her on the couch.

"Don't look at the camera and stay upset," Peyton ordered. "It doesn't rely sound so they can only see us and not hear us. Dom had to do that so he didn't look suspicious. I caught on pretty quick and decided to make it look real."

"I'm so sorry," Michelle said keeping pretenses. Peyton returned to tearing and leaned her head on Michelle shoulder so the camera saw that she was still crying.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Wanna play twenty reasons why Monica's a bitch? I know a bunch being her sister…"

***

Brian stood on a deck outside of the conference room at Customs smoking a cigarette. He was pissed at Dom about not telling him about Verone's offer as soon as they got to Miami, but also felt gratitude to him for refusing to give Verone any more information on Peyton once they got to Miami. Dom had only chased Peyton romantically to keep her safe which was twisted, but also in a way an appreciated effort. Brian had disagreed with Dom going to Verone's to check on the girls, but since it was the only plan they had he didn't argue.

_So much for quitting again_, he thought as he puffed his cigarret. He was stressed and there was no way around it. The door slid open and Mia came out.

"Hey," she said as she walked towards him. Mia had been outraged when Dom admitted what he had done. She spent a minute calling him every name under the sun and then glared at the rest of the team when Markham threaten to have her removed from the room. To say she wasn't a happy camper was an under statement. She was downright pissed.

"Hey," Brian replied as he wrapped an arm around her. She took the cigarette and stomped on it. "You're not a fan of smoking?"

"If I don't kill him, ask V about the time he tried to light a cigarette in front of me." Brian laughed. "Peyton mom's just checked into the front desk. She'll be up her any minute." Brian sighed. Facing Miss Swan was not going to be easy. Mia laced his hand with hers. "I'll be with you the whole time." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Mia Toretto."

"I love you too Brian O'Connor." They went inside just in time to see Miss Swan walk in the door with Bilkins.

"Julie I'm…"

"Not a word out of you Brian or you're next," she threatened as she marched towards Markham. She slapped in the face before beginning her rant.

"Why in heavens name would you let me leave my daughter here when you know she was in danger?"

"Well you see Miss Sw…" She cut him off with another slap. Mia looked up at Brian with a grin on her face. He returned it and looked over at Bilkins who was trying to contain a laugh. Rome however cracked up laughing. That was until Julie turned and faced him.

"Do you think this is funny Roman Scott Pearce?" Rome stopped laughing and Brian's grin widen.

"Yes… I mean no mam." Brian wiped the grin off his face before she turned toward him.

"And YOU! Have you heard anything about Peyton well being?"

"She's fine." They looked to see Dom and his guys at the door. "Michelle has a 'nasty dog bite' as Peyton put it, but Peyton herself is just a little afraid is all." As soon as Miss Swan turned to Bilkins Dom mouthed 'rat bites' to Brian. Brian mentally swore and looked over to see Rome clench his fist.

"Mr. Bilkins is the FBI doing everything it can?" Miss Swan asked.

"Yes Mam, but it seems as though your son is the only…"

"He's not my son," she snapped. "Brian and Peyton share the same ass of a father although I guess I'm more of a mother to him then his drunk of a mother ever was." Her voice soften. "No offence dear."

"None taken," he replied. He looked at her face to see it filled with worry. "I'm gonna get her back, I promise you that. We're just working out the finally kinks."

"Peyton wanted me to give this to you," Dom spoke handing Brian the piece of paper she had given him earlier. "For the most part it's Verone's plan."

"This is great." Rome came over to Brian to look at the piece of paper.

"You remember last time we got in this mess?" Rome asked him. "And we had to pull that extract strategy shit…" Miss Swan gave him a look. "Extract strategy stuff?" Brian smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, and you know what Rome? I think I know the perfect way to pull it again."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**- Hey guys sorry for the prolong update. Life caught up with me between the flu, school, and family issues. Please know that Peyton's story will continue no matter what. And for those of you asking yes there will be a sequel. I know this ch is short but the story needed a ch before the big show !

Ch 22

By the time they had finally finished demising a plan, it was nearly three in the morning. Miss Swan agreed to stay at Customs for the for her 'Own Safety' and Dom decided to check into a hotleroom near Verone's club so he didn't look suspicious. Brian was glad he did because he was now wide awake in their room staring at the ceiling and thinking about the condition of his sister. Dom had told him privately that the bite marks were shallow, but Brian could think of the number of things Verone was doing to her now. His door opened and a person with a glass of milk came in.

"Thought you'd still be up," Mia said sitting on the edge of his bed. She handed him the cup, and he sat up to take a sip.

"Thanks," he said. She nodded and he chugged the rest of his drink. When he was done he put the glass on the nightstand and pulled her down as he collapsed into his pillow. She twisted making herself comfortable and covered the hands that held her with her own.

"You shouldn't worry," she told him.

"I have no fuckin idea how tomorrow's going to turn out. It's not like if we mess up it'll be okay. If something goes wrong she's dead." Mia rolled over so she was facing him.

"Brian, it's going to be alright. I know Dom can be over controlling, but he'll make sure nothing happens to Peyton."

"Your right." Mia nestled into Brian and fell asleep. Brian looked at the sleeping girl and gently slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his keys and slipped out of the room. He was surprised to see both Leon and Rome up.

"Hey dawg," Leon greeted. Rome held up his beer as a salute before he returned the movie.

"What are you guys doing up?" Brian asked.

"Well your still in a girl mood so I stayed out here," Rome told him.

"Yea and Rome's keeping me up with his smart ass remarks," Leon added. Brian sighed as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Peter," Brian told them. "Rome if you wanna go to sleep, go in the girls room. Mia's asleep in our room." Leon raised an eyebrow. "Fully clothed."

"Sure man," Leon replied with a smirk. Brian left them and got into his car to go to the hospital. When he got there, he convinced the young pretty nurse that he was family (since it was long pass visiting hours) and got directions to the room. He saw Jimmy asleep in a chair outside the room, but decided against waking him. He went into the room and was surprised to see Peter up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Pete?" Brian asked the kid.

"I have been sleeping," he replied. "For five hours. And just because I'm in here doesn't mean you can call me that dog of a nickname." Brian laughed.

"Well it's nice to see you still have your sense of humor," Brian told him. Peter smiled but then became very serious.

"How's PC? Any news about where she's at or who's she with?"

"Nothing new. Verone has her somewhere." Peter sighed.

"Feels like were in some Soap Opera TV show shit."

"Yeah…yeah it does." Brian inspected the dirt on his shoe before he looked out of the window. "I should have never let her stay here."

"Are you kidding me Brian?" Brian looked over at the younger man. "She's been talking none stop about how she loves it here. She loves that she can live here with you."

"At what price? I'm happy she's here but if she gets hurt I'll never be able to forgive myself." Peter sat up more.

"You don't get it do you? She wants to be with you no matter what. When she found out about Verone yeah, she freaked out, but she still wanted to be here." Brian sighed and put his hands on his head.

"We have a plan for tomorrow," Brian told Peter after a minute or two of silence. "Dom thinks it's gonna work, but I'm worried about Peyton. I don't think Verone would think twice about shooting her."

"She'll be alright. She's smart enough to know when to get out of the way and when to run."

"She's not smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut." Peter smiled.

"She does… not just to you and Rome. She wouldn't be Peyton if she didn't have a smart ass comment about you two." Brian gave Peter a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Get some sleep man, I'll check in with you later today when stuff settles."

"Bring PC by, will you? I think she may buy the entire gift shop for me." Brian couldn't help but laugh.

"You got it bro." Brian left the room, carefully closing the door so he wouldn't wake Jimmy. He walked out of the building and got into his Skyliner. If this had been any normal day, they would all still be partying at four in the morning. Every racer was sleeping tonight or getting ready for tomorrow events.

After mindlessly driving for about ten minutes, Brian found himself at a beach. He got out and collapsed onto the hard cold sand. Going to the beach had always been one of Peyton's favorite things to do when she visited Cally. He watched the waves crash. A memory came back to him.

_Brian and Peyton sat on a beach making a sand castle. Brian was watching Peyton while her parents were spending the day together in Julie's hotel room. Peyton kept looking at the water while her sand modeled in the bucket Brian had bought her._

_"Watcha looking at?" Brian finally asked her. She pointed at the surfers._

_"I want to learn how to surf," she told him. "I want to learn! It's like the rush you get when you race, right Brian? I want to feel that rush and be just like you!"_

Brian remembered her determined face and felt himself cry again. He hadn't about anyone since his parents divorced when he was eight when his mom learned about Peyton. He had never loved anyone like he loved Peyton, not even Mia. All he wanted to do was kept her safe and never let her out of sight again. He now truly knew how Dom felt about Mia and in that moment Brian respect Dominic Toretto more than he ever had.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Peyton's head lifted at the sound of the door. Her and Michelle had been knocked unconscious and separated after Verone demonstrated on Peyton what happened to girls who don't listen. It scared Michelle and left Peyton with a deep enough rat bite that would scar her. When Peyton came to, she was alone in a two bedroom one bath house with only one window that was in the bathroom.

"I feel like we haven't had time to chat," Verone told her as he pulled up a chair next to her. Peyton herself was bound to a chair. "You and I share so much in common."

"What I'm the loveable princess and you're the wicked witch?" she asked. She expected a slap, but he just smiled.

"Sarcasm is one of those lovely trait." He stroked her face. "Being brought up on the street is another. Not knowing where life will take us next. Making our own destinies…"

"I'm not the one who's a murder." Verone laughed. "Yea, keep laughing while you can."

"What can you possibly mean by that."

"You don't honestly believe that Brian's going to just hand you over to the cops like last time? My guess is the gators while digest you before anyone realizes you're missing. Being the criminal is a bitch." Verone violently grabbed her face.

"So beautiful and yet so forward." Peyton didn't break his stare. "And fearless." He leaned in and began to kiss her. Peyton struggled to break away, but he held her in position. When he stopped he looked like he regretted the decision. "If only Toretto hadn't sipped you already. Your body is lovely and I can't help myself when it comes to a white wine." Peyton spat in his face and Verone slapped her. The door opened and Enrique came in.

"We gotta go boss," he informed Verone. Verone nodded and smiled at the three guys that came in.

"I got an idea," he told Enrique as he got up. He handed them a deck of cards from the shelf and tossed them six hundred dollars in poker chips.

"First to five hundred gets to have his way with her before I return," Verone told them. He looked over at Peyton who refused to show her fear. "A true poker face. See you in a bit." He slammed the door as he left. Peyton looked at the three guys who were quickly dividing the chips and looking over her tattered clothing with lust in their eyes.

Brian stood with Rome and Monica in an empty lot. It was suppose to be one of Verone's building developments, but it got shut down after his arrest. Rome and Monica each held a suitcase with half a millon dollars in it just like Verone requested. There was also a chopper with a pilot as well.

"You think he'll keep his word?" Monica asked them. Nether Brian nor Rome answered. If Verone kept his word it would be a first.

"Here he comes," Rome announced. The three of them watched the SUV roll to a stop. Verone got out with Enrique and Dom. Enrique had a shotgun and Verone's hand gun was visible.

"Is that really necessary?" Monica asked as she stared at the shot gun. Verone grinned as he looked over Monica.

"And I was just complementing Peyton on her beauty…"

"Shut your mouth about my sister!" Brian hissed. Verone looked over at Brian.

"Monica is right," Verone told Enrique. "There's no need for small guns when you have the big one pointing at the girl." He waved at the car. Roberto got out with a gun pressed against the bottom of Michelle's chin.

"Michelle," Monica cried. Brian grabbed her before she could after her younger sister.

"Wasn't she suppose to be at the house in little Haiti?" Rome whispered to Brian.

"Guess there was a change," Brian replied in a low voice. "Where's Peyton?"

"Waiting for a poker game to be finish," Enrique said in between chuckles.

"What does that mean?" Rome asked.

"Don't worry about it," Verone told him. "Is that my money?" Monica slid her suitcase to Verone.

"Give me my sister," she demanded. Verone nodded to Roberto and Michelle was let go. Instead of going to Monica, she ran right into Brian's arms with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so so sorry…"

"About what Mickey?" Brian asked her. Michelle looked from Monica to Verone. A sob escaped her and she leaned her head into Brian's chest.

"Let Peyton out of the car and I'll give you the cash," Rome told Verone.

"She ain't in the car," Dom said. "Slid over the suitcase."

"Where the fuck is she!" Brian replied as he stroked Michelle's hair. She was still trembling.

"No sum of money could relieve Peyton from my grasp," Verone said. "Erik O'Connor's connects are endless. Peyton's own connections that she has made before her eighteenth birthday are priceless. I would, however, be willing to make a trade for her."

"Name it," Rome spoke quickly. He was starting to get neverous about Peyton.

"Monica." Michelle looked up at Brian tears. "Monica for Peyton."

"Are you insane!" Monica yelled to no one in particular. "Do you know how many charges will be brought up you in if you don't release Peyton?"

"That's not a concern," he stated plainly. "Answer your cell when it rings in an hour and… What did you do?" Two SUV pulled up behind them. Before anyone could reach for a gun, three darts were fired each on Roberto, Enrique, Verone and Dom. They hit the ground a moment after the darts sunk in. Three guy got out of the first SUV. One of them was an older gentleman with hair that Brian couldn't decide if it was blond or white.

"Thanks bro," Rome thanked. "We thought we were done." The gentleman waved a hand and the second SUV empty.

"You Brian?" the man asked.

"No Roman."

"Not you." He pointed at Brian. "You with the blond hair. You Brian O'Connor?" Brian looked at Rome who just shrugged.

"Yea that's me. What do you want?"

"Payton," the man said. He pulled out the gun and laid a bullet in each one of the adults. One of the guys grabbed Mickey and another went up to the older gentleman.

"Get Geri on the line," the older man ordered. "Tell her to meet us at the warehouse. I want a location on Peyton within the hour."

Peyton tugged at her ropes as silent as she could as she watched the card game. There was no way the knots were giving way. One guy was close to five hundred and she was not going to let herself be taken advantage of. Peyton had suffered that once in her life and was not about to relive one of her greatest fears.

"Straight," the guy currently in second place called. His chips went from two hundred to two fifty. Peyton desperately thought of a way out.

"She's mine," the guy who was in first place said through clench teeth. He looked over Peyton's body and licked his lips. "Just wait baby. You'll be able to say you've had a real man."

_Lust_, Peyton thought with a smile. _That's it_. "And wouldn't you want to take a clean girl." The guy looked at Peyton.

"What do you mean?"

"Well people have said one of the most satisfying things is taking a girl's virginity. That's why Dom tried so hard to get me to sleep with him, but he only got to second base. Wouldn't you want to have fun doing it instead of thinking about the stuff you might catch since she hasn't washed in the last day and has been in contact with rats?"

"Hell no," the guy in second place yelled. He got up and cut Peyton free.

"What are you doing?" the guy in first place asked as the guy in second place hauled Peyton to her feet.

"Making this bitch take a shower."

"Just lock her in the bedroom." The guy did as he was told and Peyton went into the connecting bathroom.

"Suckers," she said as she put on the water before she went to open the window. The window opened outward, but only opened an inch or so. She pushed harder but it would not budge. She looked through the crack to see the window had bars around it. Peyton felt the tears stream down her face. She took her clothes off and got in the shower thinking that if she was going to be forced to do something, she might as well do it with some pride.

* * *

AN- I am so so so so sorry about not updating guys. College has left me no time but summer is here. If you guys still love Peyton's story plz review and let me knw.

~Lyn


	24. Chapter 24

**AN- For Vito Fiorillo, think James Caan mets the God father.**

**I do not own any of the F&f characters or James Caan. I only write for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Brian woke up to someone shaking him. He looked up and saw Michelle hovering over him.

"What's going on Mickey?" Brian asked the girl.

"Verone ain't lying when he said Peyton had connection," Rome told Brian as he offered him a hand. Brian took it Rome helped him up. "You know Peyton's involved with the Mafia?"

"No I didn't," Brian admitted. "Where's Monica?"

"Oh, I asked them to shoot her and they did." Brian looked at Mickey in alarm. "OMG, Brian, I mean with a tranquilizer. She was swearing a hollering and they asked me if I didn't mind."

"And you said yes?" Brian replied. Mickey shrugged as the door opened.

"Have you gotten anything new?" Rome asked the young raven haired guy not much older than Brian.

"He's not saying shit, but he'll sing as soon as we break out the toys," the guy replied. "Uncle Vito doesn't like it when one of his own is taken."

"Why is Peyton any concern of yours?" Brian asked.

"Julie Swan worked at Mr. Fiorillo's restaurant when Peyton was little," a new comer with blond hair answered. He looked older and scarier than the raven haired guy. Michelle took a step toward Brian and he put an arm in front of her. "Frankie, Mr. Fiorillo wants them now. One of the others woke up."

"If it's my sister just shoot her," Michelle said in a small voice. The new comer gave her a slight smile.

"If only it were that easy," the blond said. "This way."

"Siblings are such a pain, aren't they?" Frankie asked Michelle as the group left the room. "My younger brother and my older brother are always taking my cds." Michelle laughed.

"Monica takes mine too." Rome rolled his eyes but Brian smiled. If Michelle was feeling comfortable enough to talk to Mafia members she would be fine when everything was over. When they got to the door, the Blond head stopped them.

"You might want to leave the kid out here," he told them.

"I'll stay with here," Frankie offered.

"You okay with that?" Brian asked Michelle. The girl nodded. Brian gave her a hug.

"It's going to be alright," he whisphered to her. Michelle smiled.

"You're too soft," she whispered back as they parted. Frankie led her back down the hall to the room they had just left.

"So, what kind of music are you into?" Brian heard Frankie ask as her and Rome entered the room with the Blond haired guy. Two men were in room who Brian thought could pass for twins. Their eyes were black like their hair and their figure put Brian on edge. They looked the type that was able to snap your neck with one effortless gesture.

"These two guard the door," their guide told them. "Nobody gets passed them without a guide."

"I thought Vito just wanted to talk to us," Rome replied. The three guys laughed.

"He does. You two are alright, but if you address Mr. Fiorillo by his first name again you may have a problem." Rome and Brian nodded to show they understood. A trap door was opened by the twins. Brian and Rome descend the stairs after their guide.

"So do you guys own this house?" Brian questioned trying make polite conversation.

"It's better if you don't know," was the reply.

"You don't trust?" Their guide stopped and looked at Rome.

"You morons got the fuzz involved. They'll be asking you questions and we're giving you the option to know nothing. I suggest you take it. Mr. Fiorillo rarely gives anyone this pass. He's always held a soft spot for Julie and has treated Peyton as if she was his own daughter." Rome looked at Brian to see his childhood friend processing this information. Brian was deep in thought and Rome decided to leave him alone. They travelled down the hall until they reached a blue door. Their guide knocked twice before he opened it and closed it behind him. Brian and Rome looked at one another unsure whether to follow.

"What should we do?" Rome asked. Before they could decide, the door opened and their guide stepped out.

"Mr. Fiorillo will see you now." The two walked in to find four more men with the same built as the twins, a guy in the corner wearing a hoodie and jeans with a baseball cap and sunglasses, the older gentle that they assumed was Mr. Fiorillo and….

"Dom," Brian said when he saw the man strapped into a chair. It almost looked like a torture instrument.

"Brian, you want to tell these men who I am," Dominic asked. Brian looked at his bald friend was slightly sweating. Mr. Fiorillo flicked the ashes of his cigar at Dom.

"Shut up," he ordered. He looked up at Brian and Rome. He pointed to the couch with his cigar. "Sit." They did as they were told. "Now I have it on very good authority that Mr. Toretto here has been involved with Peyton for a week or two. Is that true?"

"Yes sir," Brian replied.

"Mr. Verone has been nice enough to tell me that he hired Mr. Toretto as a sort of associate to get to Peyton. Is this true?"

"Sir you need to understand…"

"I wasn't talking to you," Mr. Fiorillo interrupted Rome. He looked at Brian. "Is this true?"

"He did it as a favor to me." Mr. Fiorillo leaned back into his overstuff chair.

"How so?"

"Me and Dom have history. When Verone offered him a deal, he had no idea who the target was. When he did, he still answered to Verone to keep Peyton safe acting as a double agent for me. He has a sister and knows what it's like to want to keep her safe." Mr. Fiorillo gave Brian a hard stare.

"You're not just saying this to help him, are you?" Brian stared back.

"I love Peyton as much as I know you do." There was a flash of surprise in the mob leader's eyes. "You don't think I remember the day you came to my house threatening that you would kill mine and Peyton's father if he came after Peyton with a weapon again. She went back to New York with a sprained leg after winter break." Mr. Fiorillo grinned at Brian.

"She always said she was your world," he finally said. "The feeling was mutual." Mr. Fiorillo turned to Dom. "You're free to go after you answer just one more question."

"I want to do anything to help Peyton," Dom told him. Mr. Fiorillo put down his cigar.

"Did you sleep with her like you said you did at the night club?"

"That's bull," Brian defended.

"He kissed her," a female voice said. Rome looked to the corner as the person with the hoodie took off their cap and sunglasses.

"You," Rome said bewildered. Brian recognized her as the girl he had broken Rome's conversation with the night they found Verone was out of jail.

"Never trust a girl who says nothing about their self," the girl told them as she took the hoodie off. She wore a plain black shirt that somehow brought out the redness of her fiery red hair. "There's usually something wrong."

"But you didn't talk with the New York accent like you are now," Rome complained. "How is a brother suppose to know something like that."

"I still can't believe Peyton didn't notice you," Dom told her. "She ain't the type of girl to not take attention to small details like that."

"Speaking of our dear Peyton you still have yet to answer our question." Her blue eyes were sharp.

"Dom wouldn't do that," Rome told them. "He respect her…"

"I slept with her." Rome sat there stunned, but Brian jumped to his feet.

"You took my sister's virginity? After everything we've been through you just used her like she's some racer chaser?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry Dom. Sorry doesn't make up for the shit you've don…"

"Sit your ass down and shut up," Mr. Fiorillo interrupted as he got up. "She isn't a virgin." Brian collapsed back into the couch.

"Shhh… she never told me," Brian groaned.

"You didn't rush to tell him that Peyton's not a virgin," Geri said to Dom. "That took a lot of balls."

"It ain't my place to say," Dom told her. Mr. Fiorillo squatted so he was eye level with Dom.

"Did she tell you about her first time?" Dom shook his head. "I didn't think she would." He looked at Brian. "She was forced." Brian's face went white.

"What happened?" Dom asked for Brian.

"Peyton was walking home from alter serving at a funeral service. Last minute the kid doing it got sick and she offered to cover for him. She's sweet like that, isn't she?"

"Yea she is," Dom answered after a few seconds of silence.

"So this douche bag pulls up next to her and thanks her for her help at the service. She, thinking he was actually at the funeral, starts to talk to him and gives him her condolences for the decease. She didn't notice the guy sneaking up behind her."

"So she was force to have a threesome," Brian stated in a whisper. A tear slipped his eye. "She never said a fucking thing."

"There were four of them including the driver," Geri continued. "One of them was a med student and checked to make sure she was a virgin. Then they each had a turn with her."

"They left her on the street and told her they'd come after her if she went to the police," Mr. Fiorillo told them. "She was left with her shirt ripped and was bleeding. She told Julie was no longer a virgin and spent the afternoon crying in her room. Julie was able to drag it out of her later that night and called me immediately to take care of the problem." He looked at Dom. "You have a younger sister who you would protect at all coast, right?"

"Yes I would."

"Then I should tell you I have a spot in the ground next to those four guys. She's only trusted one other guy to be with since then. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. You break her heart and hurt her and I will put you in the ground with the four douche bags without thinking twice." He got up and snapped twice. Two of his men helped Dom out of the chair. "Now that we've got this settle let's go find out where Verone is keeping Peyton."

* * *

**AN- TY for all the reviews and please keep them coming. This story is sadly coming to an end which is why I think I've had a hard time finishing it. I've hinted certain people who can come into play if there's a sequel. What do you guys and girls think?**

**3 Lyn**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN- Piccola Bambi translates to little baby from Italian**

* * *

Chapter 25

Mr. Fiorillo walked out the door without another word. Brian and Rome waited for them unleash Dom. Brian offered Dom a hand and helped his friend up.

"I thought you were dead," Rome said. Dom wiped his face with his shirt.

"So did I," Dom agreed. "You see some pretty scary guys on the streets, but Fiorillo takes the top spot."

"It's best to not keep him waiting," Geri reported. "Mr. Fiorillo is short of patience when he is not given the information he wants."

"Good to know," Brian replied. They walked out of the room and were led into another. Inside Mr. Fiorillo was hovered above Verone just like he had with Dom. Verone was strapped to a chair similar to what Dom was in. Mr. Fiorillo stood when he saw the group was in the room with him

"You stupid Mexican spic," Verone spat. "You think you can just cross me and get away with it. You just wait until I get rid of these wasps…" A gun shot was heard and Verone screamed in pain. Vito Fiorillo pressed the gun into Verone's kneecap where the older man had just shot him. Verone screamed louder.

"Told you he'd sing," Frankie reminded Rome as the Italian entered the room.

"Michelle?" Brian asked.

"She took a nap. A real nap not a tranquilizer nap." Frankie went to the table and grabbed the pliers. He held them up and got a nod from his Uncle. He walked towards Verone.

"What are you doing?" Verone demanded. "Don't screw with me. I kill you!"

"Shut up," Frankie ordered. He pulled Verone's head back and Geri skillfully shoved a cheek retractor into Verone's mouth so his mouth would stay open. Frankie snapped the pliers twice as a warning.

"My nephew is Frankie loves Peyton very much," Mr. Fiorillo informed Verone. "His younger brother is a year older than Peyton, but he took her to his Senior Prom as his date a few months ago. The two are very close friends you see, so naturally Frank is close with her too." Mr. Fiorillo looked Verone in the eye. "And if you don't let us know where she is I'm not going to feel responsible for what Frankie is about to do."

"Go for the molar," Rome advised. Verone gave Rome a dirty look. "Pay back for them rat bites you gave Peyton."

"What?" Mr. Fiorillo yelled. He ripped the retractor out of Verone's mouth and pulled his head back upright. "You used rat torture on my Piccola Bimba." He shot the gun again and fired near Verone's package. "I'll fucking shoot it off you rat ass bastard." Verone laughed between gasp.

"And if you do your not going to find Peyton before the poker game is over at the house," Verone told him. "Winner takes all of her." Mr. Fiorillo punched Verone across the face. The door opened and a man walked in.

"We got the address from the other guy," he told Mr. Fiorillo.

"I'll go," Dom offered. "They think I'm still dirty. I can get in and out of there before they realize what's wrong."

"That means there's no need for you to be alive," Mr. Fiorillo taunted Verone patting the drug lords face. "Geri!"

"Yes boss," she answered as Frankie handed her a gun.

"Take Toretto out through the tunnels. There's a car waiting for each of you up there. I want you back in the Bronx no later than eight am." Geri smiled.

"A new record awaits. Come on Toretto."

"I'll bring her back to Custom's if she doesn't need medical attention," Dom said to Brian. Brian nodded and the two left the room. Mr. Fiorillo looked at Brian and Rome.

"You know I can't let you walk out of here on your own," he told them. "Toretto taking the tunnels is one thing. O'Connor, you're a former officer."

"I can go catch up with Dom," Rome said heading to the door. One of the men moved in front of it.

"Think of it as catching up on your sleep," Frankie offered as his uncle pulled out the tranquilizer gun. "Just make sure you guys don't say anything about Geri."

"I'm going to kill Peyton when all this is over," Rome muttered as Mr. Fiorillo aimed the gun at him.

Peyton frantically ripped the dresser draws open searching for something to wear. She had found some cleaning supplies containing chloroform along with a rag. If she was going to make a break for it, she needed clothes.

"Finally," she sighed. She threw on the khaki shorts and pulled on the white wife beater. She decided to make herself look like a slut by squeezing her wet hair onto the front. She then pulled off her bra and pulled the tank up until it was right under the ending of her boobs. She tied it into a knot and looked at herself. She looked like she had just been in a wet t-shirt contest. She then went into the bathroom to pour the chloroform onto the rag and hid it beneath the bed pillows where she could reach it.

"I told you we're mine." Peyton looked to see it was the jerk who told her he was going to win. His eyes were undressing her. "What a prize." Peyton threw on a scared mask.

"I heard the more you fool around the less it hurts the first time," Peyton said almost in tears. "Can't you just say you did it and not do it." The man laughed.

"You're old enough to enjoy this." He reached for her and pulled her to him. She let out a gasp which made him grin. "You'll thank me when it takes you years to find a man who can fulfill you like I will." He pushed her face to his and they kissed. Peyton rolled her eyes when he went for her butt. She decided to take the lead and pushed him to the bed.

"Mommy taught me how to give a lap dance when I got my first boyfriend last month," she lied as she took off the shorts. Peyton was glad she had wore her lacey ones the other night thinking she would get somewhere with Dom. She put a knee on either side of and took off his shirt. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. She grind her chest against his as she reached behind the pillow. There was a gunshot and she quickly shoved the rag over his face before he could react. When he was out, she broke the chair leg and hid behind the door as another shot filled the air. The door opened and she went to hit the person. Luckily the guy caught it before it hit him.

"You weren't taking prisoners, were you?" Dom questioned. Peyton let go of the wood. "Is he dead?"

"Just knocked out," Peyton told him as she grabbed the guy. "Give me a hand would you. What about the guys out there? Are they…"

"They were in-between me and you," Dom told her. They tossed the body in the bathroom and Peyton washed her hands. They then shut the door and locked the door shut. "What's with the wardrobe?"

"It got his attention diverted from what I was…" Dom's mouth was on hers before she could finish. She put her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. He pulled away.

"Peyton, Fiorillo told me about your first time." Peyton looked and Dom shocked.

"He's here?"

"With Frankie. Geri was here watching you the whole time."

"Son of a bitch, I thought that was her talking to Rome." Peyton searched Dom's face. "He has Verone doesn't he."

"Yea." Peyton sighed.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about Brian going after Verone. Who else did uncle Vito tell about my…."

"Brian and Rome were in the room. Fiorillo questioned the comment I made at the club." Peyton groaned and sat on the bed.

"Perfect. Now I have two explanations I owe Brian." Dom sat next to her. He placed his hands on his head stress.

"You should have seen his face when he learned we did it together." He looked at her. "I thought he would die. Peyton I can't do this to him. We can't do this to him." Peyton fought back the tears. After everything she hadn't cried about the past forty eight hours, she would not she would not break down and cry about this.

"So were done?" Dom looked at her with a defeated look.

"What else can we do?" Peyton gave him a sad smile.

"Nothing." She kissed him. "We say goodbye."

Peyton laid naked underneath the covers leaning her head on Dom's chest. He was flipping his phone ready to call Customs. Peyton knew he was savoring each moment just like she was. She tilted her head to look at him.

"We're still going to be friends, right?" He kissed her.

"Not right away. I need some time alone." Peyton sat up.

"Time for what. We're on a permit break and are just being friends." Dom reached for her but she pulled away.

"Peyton, I need time to learn that I can't be with you when I'm around you. This isn't easy for me." Peyton got out of the bed and started to dress. "Come on Peyton. Don't act like this."

"So I was just a temporary replacement for Letty, wasn't I?" He got out the bed and started to dress as well.

"Peyton you know it's not like that."

"Do I Dom?"

"Why are you being a bitch?" Peyton glared at him.

"I can't believe I slept with you. Twice no less." He stopped stun. Without thinking she went to the bathroom to splash water. She opened the door and was greeted by a gun shot. She fell backward as Dom got his gun. He fired two shots of his own and hit the guy in the head. Dom hit the speed dial for Dunn as he knelt by Peyton.

"I need an ambulance for Peyton," Dom yelled as Peyton coughed up the blood. He pulled off his shirt and applied pressure on her right shoulder where the bullet had hit her. "Peyton stay with me." She coughed up more blood.

"Tell Brian I'm sorry," she ordered.

"You'll be able to tell him yourself. Just hang on for a minute." Her sight started to get blurry.

"No regrets Dom," she told him as her eyes grew heavy. "No regrets about us." She heard her name before she gave into defeat. Her eyes closed and peace took over her face.

* * *

**Is this Peyton's end? :&**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN-** So the good news is I have some of the first chs for the sequel already written. The bad news is I was having trouble writting this ch. Good Good news is the next ch will be much much quicker to write :)

* * *

Chapter 26

Brian stood against the wall in the ICU. He fingers rolled his cigarette back and forth as he kept watching the doctors through the window. Mia and Leon were on the couch comforting Julie who couldn't stop crying. Rome was in one of the chairs with Suki on his lap. His head rested on his her shoulder and they were watching Tej making phone calls outside the room. Peter had been allowed to come out of his room (only in a wheel chair) with Jimmy's consent. Jimmy, Mike, Collin, Jess and Vince sat on the floor by the chairs. Monica had come down after Michelle was checked out after Michelle's pleading. Julie hadn't been thrilled with Monica being there, but Julie had been taken with her younger sister and allowed them to stay. They occupied the other two chairs. Inspector Stewart, Bilkins and Agent Markham sat in chairs beside them. Collin was entertaining Michelle by saying phrases on the younger girl's request.

Dom stood by Brian looking out the window. He still had Peyton's blood on his clothes. Brian hadn't gotten the full story, but he got the point the couple had a spat before the shooting had taken place. When Dom had excused himself earlier to use the restroom, Brian had found him with tears in his eyes.

"Julie Swan," a female voice called. Everyone looked up expecting to see a doctor. It was instead a short middle age women of Asian descent. Julie looked up at the sound of her name and practically ran to the women.

"Rin," Julie said as she hugged the women.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Rin asked.

"She's still in surgery," Brian answered as Julie began to sob again. "I don't know if you remember me, Miss Lue, but I'm Brian O'Connor. Peyton is my sister.

"Yes I remember…" Her eyes found Monica's. Rin's face turned from comfort to hate. Hate that couldn't match Peyton's the night she fought Monica. Monica stood.

"Rin…"

"Miss Lue," the Japanese women corrected. "What are you doing here?"

"Monica is a Customs agent," Brian informed her.

"Rin stop," Julie ordered.

"This women is responsible for taking both my sons, Julie." Julie pointed to Michelle.

"And her sister just spent the last forty-eight with Peyton. She was the last person besides Dominic to see my daughter. And if I have to hear my baby girl is dead…"

"Julie don't think like that," Mia told the mother. "Peyton's one tough cookie."

"But if I have to hear my daughter's dead, I want to be able to talk to those last in contact with her."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Rin promised in tears. "But were not losing Peyton. Not now not anytime soon." Both women began to cry. Mia led them back to the couch and made Leon go sit with the other boys. Brian leaned back against the wall and returned his glance to outside the window. A few minutes later a doctor in surgical coat came in followed by Tej.

"Peyton O'Connor?" he called. Twenty-one heads shot up. Brian left his spot on his wall and went by Julie.

"I'm her mother," Julie said. "Is she…" Brian put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. She wrapped it in her own and gave his hand a squeeze.

"The bullet skimmed her lung," the doctor reported. "We were able to fix it in surgery, but she lost a lot of blood. If the person with her during the shooting hadn't applied pressure to the wound she would have bleed out on her way her." Brian looked at Dom.

"I guess I owe you again." Dom manage to give Brian a forced smile.

"So she's going to be alright?" Miss Lue asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Her body isn't responding like we thought it was. I was told by the agent here that she's been under an extreme amount of stress the past few days. If her mind isn't willing to comeback she won't let her body do the same. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow you may want to start preparing yourselves that she may not come back." The room was silent. Julie went back to crying in Miss Lue's arms and Brian looked to see Rome was crying. Suki, with tears in her eyes, held Rome and whispered words to him. Mia got up from the couch and went to her boyfriend. Brian wrapped both arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Rome asked.

"Only two immediate family members…"

"He's family," Julie snapped. "Brian and Peyton are half siblings because their father is a man whore. Would you not think Rome is a child from a third women just because he's black. We're in the twenty-first century doctor."

"Visiting hours are long ove…"

"I think we could make an exception this time Dr. Hendricks," a man said standing in the doorway. "I think Julie would like to see her only child." Julie got up and went to the man.

"Mike what are you doing here?" Julie asked as they hugged. "It's not a good time." He gave her a look and she nodded toward the Agents. Bilkins caught this and stood.

"I think we can give these people time to themselves," he said. Agent Markham stood along with Inspector Stewart.

"O'Connor keep us posted," he ordered. "Come on Monica, We'll drop you and Michelle off." The Agents left without another word. Michelle stopped at the door and gave Julie a hug before she left the room with her sister.

"Mr. Greco," the Doctor said addressing the man holding Julie. "If Miss Swan would like to go in…"

"Brian why don't you and Rome go ahead," Julie told them. "I need to talk to the doctor." Brian kissed Mia's cheek before he left the room with Rome. When he got into the room he wouldn't have known it was Peyton if her name hadn't been on the clipboard. Her hair was covered in blood in her body was hooked into different machines. Her breathing was extremely slow, but Brian saw it was steady.

"Damn," Rome said as he sat in the chair by the bedside. Brian sat on the bed and wrapped his hand around his sister's.

"She's gonna make it," Brian informed Rome. "There's no way she'd give up, right?"

"None," Rome agreed. They sat in silence until the door opened. Julie gasp at the sight of her daughter. Rome got up and let her have the chair. The man called Mike stood in the doorway.

"Is there any way you can get them to let me stay here?" Brian asked Mike. "I don't want her left alone after everything that's happened."

"I'll see what I can do. If not I'm sure you're Custom friends can." He put a hand on Julie's shoulder. "She's a fighter, Julie. She's one of the toughest street girls I know." Julie put a hand on top of his and wrapped the other around Peyton's hand. Brian took her sight in.

"Excuse me," he said stepping out of the room. He found an abandoned corridor and punched the wall until his hand started to bleed. He then collapsed onto the floor and let the tears he had been holding in for the past three days. Mia eventually found him and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head on her shoulder. They sat there crying, but neither of them had the energy to do anything else.

Peyton was walking toward a familiar playground. It was deserted which was slightly creeping her out. The playground was always filled with screaming kids and their swearing mothers. She sat down on a bench trying to figure out what was going on.

"You were always one for thinking before doing," a familiar voice said. Peyton looked over her shoulder not believing who it was.

"Paul?" The black hair brown eyed boy nodded. Peyton hugged the Asian American until she could wrap her head around everything. "But you're…"

"Dead? Hate to break it to you baby, but you are too." Peyton sank back into the bench. "At least you're almost dead. You're actually being a stubborn pain and feel the need to hang in limbo for a while. It's so like you." Paul sat next to her and Peyton looked up at him.

"So I have a choice?" Paul nodded.

"See your mind wants to shut down, but you're body's fighting to bring you back. You want to be done with everything but you don't want to return to deal with everything." Peyton looked down at the floor.

"I was stupid." Paul reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"You were in love." Peyton looked at him alarm and opened her mouth to speak. Paul placed a finger on her lips. "I'd promise I'd always check up on you when I left you that letter, didn't I." Peyton leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm still pissed at you about that." He groaned.

"I wasn't thinking. If I could do it over I would so we wouldn't have the loss time." Peyton sniffled and Paul looked down at her.

"I miss you." Paul held her closer to him.

"You need to go back, Peyton."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm making up loss time with Brian. It's impossible to think how much I want to stay in Miami even after all this."

"You always liked drama." She punched him in the shoulder. "Oww."

"You should know better." Paul grabbed her hands and looked Peyton in the eye.

"I need you to do something."

"Anything, you know that." He took a deep breath.

"I need you to live your life according to you. For months you've been doing things because that was what was expected of you. Just live and do things by being you." Peyton opened her mouth but closed it when she realized she couldn't argue. "One more thing."

"Check the flowers by your grave?" Paul shook his head.

"Don't give up on love because of Dom. Don't ever be the girl who says she doesn't need it. Promise me that."

"I promise. Anything else?"

"My brother."

"That ship has sailed, Paul."

"Yea, but don't hate him for my mistakes. I should have known better with Monica." Peyton smiled.

"She is one hell of a bitch. I don't think any of us say it coming." The two sat there smiling until a sound made Peyton jump. "What was that."

"Your flight madam. You ready to go back?" Peyton nodded.

"What do I do?" Paul grinned.

"I thought we went over that." He kissed her head. "I love you Peyton O'Connor."

"I love you to Paul." There was a light that caused Peyton to blink. She shut them tight hoping it wouldn't hurt to get back in her body too much.

* * *

**AN- REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **And Now I proudly present to you, my loyal readers who have been so patient with this story, the conclusion of The Other Half.

* * *

Chapter 27

"I don't want her here," Peyton heard Brian yell as she came to. "She's just gotten herself into trouble." Peyton attempted to take a breath and found it next to impossible. Alarms went off around her and she briefly saw Rome and Brian before they were shoved out of the room. She closed her eyes as she wished for everything to stop. The doctor said something but she didn't listen. A few moment passed and Peyton realized she could take a breath for herself.

"Welcome back, Miss O'Connor," the Doctor told her. "We weren't sure if you were going to make it or not."

"I'm from the streets," she told the doctor before a coughing fit took over her. When she had finished she looked at the Doctor. "The man who came in with me…Is he alright?" The doctor smiled.

"Dominic Torreto was unharmed." Peyton sighed in relief.

"Thank God." She thought for a moment. "Is my mother here?"

"Yes she and your brothers are in the waiting." Peyton smiled knowing the other brother was Rome.

"Can I see her?"

"I would rather you not, but if you really want I guess it won't harm you." He went to leave.

"Doctor." The Doctor turned to look at Peyton. "I'd rather not see either of my brothers right now."

"As you wish, Miss O'Connor." Peyton collapsed into the pillow thinking about what Brian had said. She had been right when she had thought he didn't want her there. Peyton had known it the first night when she overheard Dom and Brian talking. Peyton felt a tear and quickly brushed it away. She hadn't let Verone see her cry and she wasn't going to now.

"Peyton!" Peyton looked up to see her usual stern-face mom pale faced and in tears. "My baby girl." Peyton hugged her and felt her mom shake.

"Mum, when did you become soft?" Julie Swan laughed as they parted. She brushed Peyton's hair out of Peyton's baby blue eyes.

"About the same time you decided to take on drug dealers," Julie said. "What the fuck, Peyton? Didn't a raise you right?" Peyton laughed.

"They took me on, Mum. When the fuck did you tell me to back down from a fight?"

"Do as I say, not as I swear." Peyton grinned and Julie's lips curled in a smile.

"Stupid ass." Peyton looked up to see Rome and Brian in the room. Peyton's smile disappeared and she ignored Brian's stare.

"Guess a girl from New York never changes," Peyton told Rome. Two familiar face entered the room with Mia and Peyton looked at her mom. "How long has Zio Mike and Okaasan been here."

"Long enough," Mike said in his usual cryptic manner. Peyton smiled at her uncle and looked at the woman who was her mother.

"Better now that you're up." Rin stroked Peyton's face.

"I had help."

"By who, love?" Julie asked Peyton.

"Paul." Rin gave Peyton a weak smile.

"He always was one to lend a helping hand." Peyton caught Brian's eye and looked away. She saw Mia purse her lips and Brian give her a concern look.

"You alright?" Brian asked Peyton. Peyton ignored him and looked at Mike.

"When can you spring me from this prison?" Peyton asked.

"What makes you think I'm in charge here?"

"What makes you think I'm stupid enough to not know you're in charge." Mike gave her a grin.

"Well you did get yourself shot." Peyton made noises as she mimicked him. "He said he wants to run two or three test on you before you go."

"I wanna go home," Peyton told him.

"As soon as the test are done we will," Brian promised. Peyton didn't look at him and this time Rome noticed.

"PC what's going through your head?" Rome asked. "And why won't you look at Brian?" Julie looked from her daughter to Brian and Payton finally met Brian's eyes. She then gave her mother a look.

"I want to go home," Peyton told her mom. "Can we leave on a jet plane?" Brian felt his world crash around him and Peyton was nearly in tears seeing the look on his face.

"They're renaming the gift shop after us," Suki said as she entered the already overcrowded room. "What did we miss besides the lovely Peyton waking…" She looked at Peyton. "You alright girl?"

"Are you even going to talk to me about this?" Brian asked Peyton. Peyton looked at him in tears.

"No, because I was suppose to never be here, right?" When Brian didn't answer Peyton turned to Mike. "Now?"

"Give me five minutes," Mike promised. "The rest of you out!" Julie and Rin took the chairs next to the bed. Peyton looked up at Brian, expecting to see him sit, but he instead slammed the door behind him. Peyton would have complained to her mother, but Julie was already on the phone with the airline getting four one way tickets back to New York. For the first time in the past seventy two hours, Peyton felt completely helpless.

"You didn't want to go to the airport?" Rome asked Brian a few hours later. "You could have had lunch to smooth things over." Brian slammed the box of inventory on the counter.

"She didn't want to talk about it and I sure as hell wasn't going to force her," Brian told Rome. "If she wants to go back to New York, then that's fine by me. I don't like having to worry about someone."

"At least now you can re-do that second floor like you wanted to do before she got her," Collin reminded Brian. "All I ask is that it be used for employee break-room during the office hours."

"Don't bet your white asses on it," Rome replied. "We do it up all nice and then yous guys are gonna be up there instead of working. I got two words for you Collin: Hell No!"

"I was gonna make it her room," Brian muttered loud enough for them to all hear. Collin gave Mike a look and the two went into the back to give Rome and Brian some alone time.

"What's going on Mr. O'Conn?" Rome questioned as he touched his head. "Your mind ain't been running the right way since we left." Brian hit the box and the parts went flying across the floor.

"It doesn't make sense," Brian confided in his oldest friend. "Peyton wasn't thrilled about what we had done, but the night she was kidnapped she was alright with the Verone situation and still wanted to be here."

"Brian she was tort…"

"That wouldn't change her mind. Not about this." Brian folded his hands and rested them on his hand. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Peter talked to her about our conversation in the hospital."

"Hospital," Rome repeated. A very unusual thing happened next. Rome was able to put two and two together. "Brian the hospital!" Brian looked at Rome confused.

"What about it?"

"We was talking about her when she came to. She only heard you talk about not being here. She didn't hear all the other shit from earlier."

"Mike, lock up," Brian called as he reached for his keys. He turned to Rome. "I'm driving cuz your granny speed will never make it in time."

"Smart ass."

"Now boarding rows twenty five to twenty on flight 34452, nonstop service to JFK," the flight attendant announced. Peyton shifted as she watched the people get up. The faster they got on, the faster she could be seated in her first class seat. The FBI and Customs had been nice enough to supply the tickets for the four New York Natives.

"You're welcome to come straight to the house," Mike offered. "I know Leo's been worried about you." Peyton gave him a weak smile.

"I think I just want to go to bed."

"You can always sleep on the plane," Julie reminded Peyton. Peyton sighed as she realized sleep would not be an option.

"Now boarding rows nineteen to ten on flight 34452, nonstop service to JFK." Peyton grabbed her purse as she waited for the last of the people to get on board. She got up and went to get in line too eager to wait for their row, but something stopped her.

"Peyton!" Peyton turned at the sound of her brother's voice and saw him racing across the airport.

"Brian?" she asked shocked as he came to a halt. "How'd you get past security?"

"Not important," he answered as he tried to catch his breath. "When you woke up…" He doubled over and Peyton tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.

"Brian you don't have to…"

"PC, listen." Peyton looked up to see Rome a step behind Brian and saw the rest of the crew a few feet further away.

"When you woke up, you heard the end of a rant," Brian told her. "A rant that had been going on for a view days. What you missed was the part that I love you. I love the idiot part of you that makes you fearless and stupid at times. I love the way you hold your head up high even when you go against everyone else. Vito was right when he said that you were my world because I never gave a damn about anything like I do for you. And I would do anything or kill anyone to keep you safe." Peyton felt a tear fall.

"Brian I…" Peyton couldn't finish her sentence.

"When I thought about you never waking up I freaked out. I thought about how selfish I was being for wanting you here and I forgot how much you wanted to be here. I loved the thought of you living with me." He looked at Julie. "You don't have to decided now, but maybe you'd be willing to give me another chance. Florida's beautiful around Christmas." Peyton threw herself into Brian's arms and he hugged her back with just as much force. She heard her row get called.

"Peyton," Julie called. Peyton looked at Brian before she went to her mother. Julie handed Peyton the younger girl's suitcase. "Remember when you asked me if you could stay the summer?" Peyton nodded as she wipped her tears. "Well now I'm asking you to stay the school year, at least the first half." Peyton gave her mom a big hug smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks mom." Julie patted Peyton's head.

"Just don't make me come back here again because you're starting trouble. I'll send Vito and Mike first thing this time." Peyton nodded at the threat as she hugged Mike.

"Take care of her," Peyton requested. "And tell Leo he can come down when ever." Mike nodded and Peyton turned to Rin Lue. The older woman gave her a hug.

"The trial's soon," she reminded Peyton. "I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks." Peyton let go of the Asian American and stepped back with Rome and Brian. The rest of crew gave them the needed space and the three watched the airplane disappear from sight. Brian gave her a funny look.

"Why'd you choose to stay?" he asked. Peyton's mind traveled back to her out of body experience.

"I wanted to do something that wasn't expected of me and something I wanted to do," Peyton told him. She looked at the crew. "When you have family you stick with it through thick and murderous idiots." Rome laughed and Brian gave her a smile. Peyton threw her arms around her brothers neck and they each wrapped an arm around her waist. She left the airport with them and the rest of the Miami crew. The warm sun hit her skin and for the first time in a long time, Peyton was not worried about tomorrow. She knew with her brothers and her street family by her side, her days of worrying were over.

* * *

Or so Peyton thought… Author Alerts on people for the sequel of TOH, Two-Faced coming to a link near you soon. Also please remember to review. I would love feed back on the ending bcuz I personally thought it was weak, but that may just be because I REALLY didn't want to end it. Thanks again for reading Peyton's story and the summary for the sequel is below :)

Two-Faced summary: When a friend makes deals with the wrong people Peyton O'Connor's choice isn't to help or not it's whether to help him with the law or taking it to the streets like she's always done. Sequel to The Other Half.


End file.
